The Blackthorn Boys are Back!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: After Zach Goode left Cammie last year when the blackthorn boys had to leave, he left her with a kiss. Just before any other students come she learns the truth of their return, but the question is if it's a 'goode' thing or bad. Disclaimer: Ally owns all!
1. BIG NEWS!

CHAPTER 1

**Cammie's POV**

It's another year at Gallagher academy, just last year the boys from blackthorne left. I wish they could come back here this year, but like that's going to happen... Anyways, I really hope they can, so I can see _him_. The one and only Zach Goode. He left right after kissing me, I don't even know if I'll see him again. Either way... right now I'm the only gallagher girl here, the rest of the school should be coming soon. Well, tycnically I wasn't alone, the staff was here, but they don't really count. My mom/head mistress just told me to come to here office. What's going on? She called me down there so suddenly... There I was, if front of her office door, I knocked and entered.

"Hi sweetie." Mom said.

"Hi mom, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, going to sit on her office couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about... last year." she said.

"Last year? What about it?" I said, then I suddenly shot up from the couch, I just realized what was going on. "Are the Blackthorne boys coming back here?!"

"You seem eager." she said.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, excitedly.

"Last year, some blackthorne boys came here. We were thinking of doing it again." she explained.

"Is that a yes?" I asked again.

"If we were to do that..." she pause, then sighed, seeing my eager face.

"I'm taking this all as a yes, it's a yes, right?" I asked.

She sighed once more and said "yes, it's a yes."

"That's so great! I mean... that's... a very wise decision." I said, grinning.

"The boys should be coming here soon." she said.

"They're coming here right now?" I asked. Yes, I'm so lucky! That means zach will be here soon... wait! What if he doesn't like me anymore? What if he has a girl friend? What if that kiss was just a joke? What if... okay, I have gotta stop thinking about it for now.

"Yes, they are. You should probably get your new uniform on." Mom said, glancing at my blue jeans and my green tank top.

"Oh yeah, I should!" I said, rushing out the door.

"I'll see you at the welcome back dinner." she said.

"Yeah, see ya." I said, slipping out the door. I was heading to my dorm, then I heard someone calling me.

"Cammie! Cammie!" A girl running up stairs with her suitcases yelled.

I turned around to see Bex. Her brown skin glimmering from the sunlight through the windows, her caramel eyes staring at me. "Bex!" I ran towards her and hugged her. "You're back already! That's great, I just got big news that you'll love!"

"What is it?!" She asked, prctically jumping up and down.

"Let's go to the dorm first, it's big news!" I exclaimed.

"Why wait then? I wanna know know, please tell me." she begged.

"Nope, let's get to our dorm, then I'll tell you." I said.

"But--fine..." she gave in, pouting.

We hurried to our dorm, Bex threw her stuff on her bed and said "spill."

"Okay, okay. I talked to my mom this morning and guess who's coming." I said, falling on my bed.

"Who? Tell me!" She pleaded.

"Blackthorne." I said, sitting up.

"What?! Really?!" She shreiked with excitment.

"Yeah, I know. I could hardly contain myself when I heard." I admitted. Which was true.

"Oh. My. God. I get to see Grant again!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do." I said, calmly. Hehe, I get to see Zach, but this time I won't be taken surprised to see him.

"Hey, you get to see Zach, aren't you excited?" Bex asked.

"Not really." I said. Lie. Well, actually I am, but can't be telling her that, now can I?

"But he kissed you!" Bex yelled, shooting off her bed.

"Yeah, but that was... probably just... a joke, he probably doesn't _really_ like me." I said.

"Oh, I get what you're saying." She paused, sitting back down. "You're feelings for him can never be matched, so you think he doesn't like you as much as you like him."

"No that's..." I was cutoff.

"Cam, stop trying to lie, just tell me the truth." Bex said.

"The... truth?" I asked, blushing. "Well, let's see... I guess I do miss him, a bit..."

"Cammie, I know you like him a lot more than a bit, just fess up." Bex said.

"Okay, okay... I really miss him and want to see him so bad. Anyways, they should be coming to Gallagher Academy any minute. We still need to put on the new uniform." I said, gesturing to the four uniforms hanging in one of the closets.

"Yeah, I guess. What are they this year?" Bex asked.

"Look for yourself." I said, then I went over to the closet and grabbed my uniform.

"Alright." She grabbed her uniform.

We started changing, once we were done, we looked in the mirror. We were both wearing dark purple plaid skirts and a purple vest overtop of of our white long sleeve shirts. I have to admit, I really did like this year's uniform. "Well? What do you think?"

"I like it, I like it a lot." Bex answered.

"Alright, you wanna see if the boys came? Or if Liz or Macey are here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go see." Bex agreed.

Just then, guess who comes through the door? None other then... Liz and Macey!

"Cammie! Bex!" Liz and Macey exclaimed, running over and hugging us.

"Hey Liz." We said together.

"Nice uniforms." She complimented.

I reached into the closet and got liz's and Macey's uniforms and said "here." Handing them their uniforms. They put them on and were ready for the up coming news.

"Guess what? Blackthorne is coming back!" I exclaimed.

"No way, that's means I can see Jonas again." Liz said, happily.

"Yeah, we were just about to see if they came yet." I said.

"Okay, let's go." Macey said.

* * *

**I know it was kinda short, really sorry about that!!! This is my first story, please review, it'll get better, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. ZACH'S HERE!

CHAPTER 2

**Cammie's POV**

We were making our way through a hallway, Liz was a bit behind us. The next thing we hear is a crash and Liz's "Oopsy daisy." We all turn around and see she fell and she caused a pot to fall with her.

"Liz, we're not even in the new school year and you're already... being so clumsy." I said, then sighed. "Oh well, no helping it."

"Sorry." She apologized, getting up off the ground.

Then we just hear foot steps, they were running and around the corner three boys come running. Zach, Grant and Jonas. "Grant." Bex said.

"Bex? You're here already? That's so great!" Grant said.

"Liz, are you alright?" Jonas asked, shyly.

"Yes, thanks for worrying." Liz said, just as shyly. It's kind of obvious who likes who, but I'll say it just in case. Liz likes Jonas, Bex likes Grant and I like... Zach.

Zach just stared at me, if it was some other guy I would usually be thinking 'okay, creeped out here...' but it's different for Zach. All I managed to do was smile, then I whispered "looks like we're the first one who got to see them, bet you like that." to Bex.

"Yeah, bet you like seeing Zach, first or not, you just like seeing him." she whispered back.

"Shut up!" I hiss-whispered.

Zach smirked, yup he's already smirking. I looked at him smirking then rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. "Looks like you guys already got packed in." Bex mentioned, not noticing any suitcases.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you girls the only ones here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, well... besides the staff. Why? Did you want to see someone besides us?!" Bex asked, furiously, then she hit his head. Hard.

"Ow! I was just curious..." Grant mumbled.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Bex hissed.

**Zach's POV**

Grant, Jonas and I just finished packing. So we just decided to wander around the academy. Hm... I wonder where Cammie is, I want to see her so badly. I haven't seen her since last semester, but it seems so much longer.

"Hey, where do you think everyone is? Maybe we're the first ones here." Grant said.

"No chance, Cammie is always at this academy, well, the semester is beginning soon. She is always here before the semester starts, always." I said.

"How do you know that?" Jonas asked.

"I have my resources." I said.

"Which are?" Grant asked, knowing he wouldn't get the answer.

"Grant, you know me better then any one and that means..." I was cut off by a loud crash. We all ran to the sound and saw Liz, Bex and... Cammie. She is as beautiful as ever.

"Grant" Bex said.

"Bex? You're here already? That's so great!" Grant said.

"Liz, are you alright?" Jonas asked, shyly.

"Yes, thanks for worrying." Liz said, just as shyly. It's kind of obvious who likes who, but I'll say it just in case. Jonas likes Liz, Grant likes Bex and I like Cammie.

I was just staring at Cammie, I finally got to see her, finally. She only glanced at me and then she whispered "looks like we're the first one who got to see them, bet you like that." to Bex.

"Yeah, bet you like seeing Zach, first or not, you just like seeing him." she whispered back.

"Shut up!" I hiss-whispered.

I smirked, Cammie looked at me smirking then rolled her eyes at me, but smiled. "Looks like you guys already got packed in." Bex mentioned, not noticing any suitcases.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you girls the only ones here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, well... besides the staff. Why? Did you want to see someone besides us?!" Bex asked, furiously, then she hit his head. Hard.

"Ow! I was just curious..." Grant mumbled.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Bex hissed.

**Cammie POV**

I just started laughing at them, I couldn't help but envy Bex and Liz. They knew if the guys they like, like them back. Unlike me...

"Gallagher girl, can I talk to you for a second?" Zach asked, smiling. He was using the nickname he came up for me, what's he planning to talk about?

"S...sure." I stuttered.

Then he grabbed my hand and lead me to my all time favourite 'secret' passage way. What's me going to say? What's he going to do? I guess I'll be finding out now, he finally stopped walking, he turned around to look at me. "Um... Zach? What was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, nerously, but not showing it, even though I know he could still tell. After I asked him, he smirked, he smirked AT ME! He still had hold of my hand, he pulled me into him, his arms around me. "Zach?" I started to strugle, but like always he was too strong for me.

"Gallagher girl, I missed you so much." he said. After hearing that, I stopped struggling, well, I wasn't struggling as much, but still... "You're all I could think about." Does this mean... he likes me? I thought he was just joking when he kissed me, but... he really missed me. I was starting to blush.

"Zach... I missed you too, I was so glad when I first heard that you were coming back." I said, I completely stopped struggling.

"That's pretty obvious, you're really predictable." he said, grinning. He loosened his grip on me so he could see my face, he leaned in and his lips pressed against me. HE WAS KISSING ME! This was deeper than the first time he kissed me. Then he pulled away, grinning at me. "It's also pretty obvious that I'm a great kisser, wouldn't you agree?"

What? He just... he... "Guess again, I've seen better." I finally said. Lie. Then I remembered kissing Josh. My ex-boyfriend, the non-spy boyfriend. "You're kissing abilities aren't really that great." Lie.

"Oh really, you sure about that?" he asked, I simply nodded. "Then maybe I should try again." he leaned in and kissed me again, it was like magic, he was actually the best kisser ever! But was I going to tell him that? Not a chance, but will I be able to help myself?

* * *

**Again, sorry for the shortness, the next one will be longer. Please review, review, review. I'm already working on the next chapter, it's gonna be 'goode'!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. BUGS!

CHAPTER 3

**Cammie POV**

"Cammie, Zach. Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interupt." Bex said, then she left giggling. She. Saw. Us. Uh oh... that's not good. I slipped out of Zach's loosened grip.

"See ya later, Zach." I said, rushing out.

Before I left, I heard him laughing. I got out and saw Bex, Liz and the guys standing there, in front of the passage way. "Details, now." Bex said.

"Didn't you see enough for yourself?" I teased.

"Cammie, we need all the details!" Liz exclaimed, excitedly.

Just then, Zach came out as well. "Fine, if she won't tell us... Zach, tell us everything!" Bex yelled, impatiently.

"Didn't you see enough for yourself?" Zach teased. Wait, he just... I SAID THAT!

"Yup, you two are perfect for eachother." Bex said.

"Get real, as if." I said. I was getting so annoyed.

"It's obvious." Macey said.

"WHAT?! No, no, no. It isn't!" I yelled at them, then stalked to my dorm room. I can't believe them! No one agreed with me, my friends won't even agree with me. We are not perfect for eachother... well, maybe...

**Zach POV**

"Gallagher girl, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, smiling. This plan will work perfectly, she thinks I'm actually going to talk to her, instead of what's really going to happen.

"S...sure." Cammie stuttered. She seems to already be catching on,

Then I grabbed her hand and lead her to her all time favourite 'secret' passage way. It's so secret that I know exactly where it is. I wonder what her reaction will be? I guess I'll be finding out now, I finally stopped walking, I turned around to look at her. "Um... Zach? What was it you wanted to talk about?" Cammie asked, trying to hid how nervous she was, even though I still knew she was nervous. After she asked me, I smirked, yes, my signature smirk. I was still holding her hand, I pulled her into me, my arms around her. "Zach?" she started to struggle, but just like ever, I was stronger than her..

"Gallagher girl, I missed you so much." I said. After hearing that, she stopped struggling, well, she was only struggling a bit, but still... "You're all I could think about." Sure, I'm telling her the truth, but does she know that? Oh well, she'll know soon enough. She started to blush, seems like my plan is working.

"Zach... I missed you too, I was so glad when I first heard that you were coming back." Cammie said, she stopped struggling and just let me embrace her.

"That's pretty obvious, you're really predictable." I said, grinning. I loosened his grip on her so I could see my face, I was starting to lean closer, pressing my lips against hers. This was deeper than the first time I kissed her, thanks to me. Then I pulled away, grinning at Cammie. "It's also pretty obvious that I'm a great kisser, wouldn't you agree?"

She would probably lie, well... not to well, but still a lie. "Guess again, I've seen better." Cammie finally said. Lie. Oh really? I completely believe her. I guess I'll just have to show her how good I really am. "You're kissing abilities aren't really that great." Lie, again not to welll.

"Oh really, you sure about that?" I asked, she nodded at me. "Then maybe I should try again." I leaned in again and kissed me again, it was like magic, I was actually the best kisser ever. It was obvious she was enjoying this, this is so easy. She's not too bad of a kisser either.

"Cammie, Zach. Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interupt." Bex said, then she left giggling. Great. Someone just had to ruin it, just great. And I was having so much fun kissing her too, so disappointing. The kiss ended, it was over... for now... She slipped out of my grasp.

"See ya later, Zach." Cammie said, rushing out.

Before she left, I was laughing, making sure she heard. I got out and saw Bex and Macey trying to convince her to tell them everything.

"Fine, if she won't tell us... Zach, tell us everything!" Bex yelled, impatiently.

"Didn't you see enough for yourself?" Zach teased.

"Yup, you two are perfect for eachother." Bex said. What does she mean by that? It's true, but still...

"Get real, as if." Cammie said. She always has to disagree, but I guess that's what makes her cuter, plus it's more fun this way.

"It's obvious." Macey said. I completely agree with her, it's so obvious she like me, unless... she's acting, but could she actually be that good? Well, she is the chamel

"WHAT?! No, no, no. It isn't!" I yelled at them, then stalked to my dorm room. I can't believe them! No one agreed with me, my friends won't even agree with me. We are not perfect for eachother... well, maybe... she is the chameleon, so it's possible, but not for long.

Either way... Grant, Jonas and I went make to our dorm. I'm guessing the girls followed after Cammie too.

**Cammie's POV**

I was already on my dorm bed when I heard Bex, Liz and Macey calling me, they came in. "Cammie, we all know you like him, so will you just admit it?" Bex asked.

"I do not." I said.

"Yes you do." bex said persistently. She never gives up, ever.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled.

"Yes you do, I should know." Macey declared, plumiting on her bed.

"If Macey says you do, then it's official." Bex said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Liz said, sitting at her laptop.

They were all staring at me impatiently. "Well... maybe a little." I caved in.

"More than just a little, you two are absolutely perfect for eachother!" Bex exclaimed, sitting next to me on my bed.

"No we aren't, he was probably flirting with tons of girls." I said.

Then the door open, and guess who shows up... Zach. "Why would I do that?" he asked, teasing me seems to be his hobby.

"You were standing out there the entire time?" Liz asked.

"None, there's no way we would." Grant said, sticking his head in our room.

"Oh, in other words you bugged our room." I said.

"Yeah, that's right." Jonas said, as they all entered our room.

"You guys fell for it big time." Grant said. Bex threw a hard, thick book at him (Liz's). It hit him on the head, just like she aimed it to. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I wonder." Zach said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, Zach seemed to notice it because grin grew bigger, I couldn't help but smile.

**Zack POV**

I already was here before most of the girls, but it's not like they know that. Gives me the advantage, they don't know about the bugs. Now we can hear their whole conversation, which is obviously about Cammie liking me.

Cammie already entered the room, considering we can heard the door slam. Then the rest of them came in, at least this time they didn't slam the door. "Cammie, we all know you like him, so will you just admit it?" Bex asked.

"I do not." Cammie said. Lie. She obviously likes me, she'll realize it soon enough.

"Yes you do." bex said persistently. It seems she doesn't give up until she gets her answer, that's good, but still troublesome.

"NO I DON'T!" Cammie yelled. At least she sticks to her lie, oh well...

"Yes you do, I should know." Macey declared, plumiting on her bed.

"If Macey says you do, then it's official." Bex said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Liz said, sitting at her laptop.

They were all staring at me impatiently. "Well... maybe a little." Cammie finally caved in.

"Zach, should we go surprise the girls?" Grant asked, hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, let's do it, it's not like they'll be able to find all the bugs." I said.

"Okay, they won't be expecting it." Jonas said. Then we left, heading for the girls dorm, quickly.

When we got there, we were listening on them from behind their door.

"No we aren't, he was probably flirting with tons of girls." I said.

Then I opened the door, and in I come, grinning. "Why would I do that?" I asked, teasing Cammie is always fun.

"You were standing out there the entire time?" Liz asked.

"None, there's no way we would." Grant said, sticking his head in our room.

"Oh, in other words you bugged our room." Cammie said, when she said that, she was pointing the coment right at me.

"Yeah, that's right." Jonas said, as they all entered our room.

"You guys fell for it big time." Grant said. Bex threw a hard, thick book at him (Liz's). It hit him on the head, just like she aimed it to. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I wonder." I said, grinning.

Cammie rolled her eyes, she smiled after she saw my grin grow bigger. I love her smile, it's the most beautiful thing in the world. Actually, even when she's not smiling, she's still the most beautiful thing ever.


	4. WELCOME BACK DINNER!

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

Just then, Dr. Steve came in. "Grant, Jonas, Zach. Shouldn't you be in your dorms? You have to wait until the 'welcome back dinner' to show yourselves." He looked at Bex, Liz, Macey and me. "Now these four girls know you're here."

"We already knew." Macey said.

"Yeah, Cammie was the first to know, she was told just before I came." Bex said.

"We all know now, we knew before they showed themselves." Liz said.

"That pretty much sums it up, but I already had my suspisions about a month ago." I said. Lie.

"Oh, I expected you to find out, you are the great chameleon after all." Dr. Steve said.

"Yeah, I am." I said, not sounding to happy about it. But like always, no one caught it, or at least that's what I thought. Just then, I noticed Zach looking at me, he looked concerned. Did he notice? Does he notice that I don't always like the life of a spy? Well, most people don't like everything about it, but still... sometimes I just want to be a normal girl, go to a normal school, I just want to be normal, but then again. I always liked how cool being a spy can get, sure it's dangerous, but I like the suspense, the pressure, I like it.

**Zach's POV**

Dr. Steve (he's from our academy) came in and said "Grant, Jonas, Zach. Shouldn't you be in your dorms? You have to wait til the 'welcome back dinner' to show yourselves" We probably should, but it's much better being with Cammie. Dr. Steve looked at the girls. "Now these four girls know."

"We already knew." Macey said.

"Yeah, Cammie was the first to know, she was told just before I came." Bex said. Well, it's obvious Cammie was the first one to know, she is the headmistress' daughter. Even though, last year she had no clue we were coming.

"We all know now, we knew before they showed themselves." Liz said.

"That pretty much sums it up, but I already had my suspisions about a month ago." I said. I really doubt that, we didn't even know until a month ago.

"Oh, I expected you to find out, you are the great chameleon after all." Dr. Steve said.

"Yeah, I am." Cammie said, not sounding to happy about it. But like always, no one caught it, well except for me. Does she not like being the chameleon? Does she even like being a spy? I looked at her concernedly, she noticed. I knew it the moment I looked into her eyes, being the chameleon is hard, well, I figured as much, but could it be harder than I thought it was? Is there anything I can do to make it easier?

"Alright, see you girls at the dinner, come on boys." Dr. Steve said, going out the door.

"Bye Liz." Jonas said, leaving.

"Later Bex." Grant said.

"See ya later Gallagher Girl." I said, but I gave her both a conforting smile and a sympathetic smile. Then I left and went back to our dorm.

When we got there Grant started complaining about not seeing Bex enough, but I completely forgot about my roomies and lied on my bed, thinking about Cammie. Her life must be harder than it seems, otherwise she wouldn't have sounded so... sad about being the chameleon.

**Cammie's POV**

"I can't wait for the dinner!" Bex squealed.

Just then, we heard girls gossiping. "I guess it's starting..." I mumbled.

"Did you say something Cammie?" Liz asked.

"I said that it's looks like all the girls are starting to come." I said. Lie. It's not like I was going to tell them the truth, I just did the thing spies do best, lie.

"Yeah, it means we're getting closer to the dinner." Macey said.

"You're going to look for hotties, aren't you?" Bex asked.

"Of course, what else is there to do?" Macey asked.

"I can't wait to see Grant!" Bex exclaimed.

"I think you mentioned that." I said.

"No, I said I couldn't wait for the dinner." Bex corrected me.

"Yeah, but that's only so you can see Grant." I teased.

"Shut up!" Bex yelled. We all started to laugh.

It was time for the dinner, we were already there at our usual spot. Liz was to my left, Bex was to my right and Macey was beside Bex. Just then, my mom entered the room to make an announcement, the room fell silent. "Girls of Gallagher, welcome back. Last year we had 15 blackthorne boys come here, this year they are coming back." We all started clapping, all 15 boys entered through the doors, but my eyes were on the boy that was smirking at me. It was Zach, no duh, who else can smirk like that? "Last year they only came for 1 semester, this time it will be the whole year. Please enjoy the rest of the dinner and the rest of the year." With that, my mom left. Zach, Grant and Jonas were heading toward us. Zach sat in front of me, Grant was in front of Bex and Jonas was in front of Liz.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Zach said, grinning.

"Hi Zach." I said.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" Zach asked grinning.

I was about to speak, but Bex covered my mouth with her hand and said "of course she's happy to see you, right?" Then she elbowed me and pulled her hand from my mouth.

I looked down at my food and said "yeah, sure..." Then I started eating. All he did was smirk.

**Zach's POV**

We were in our room, I was ignoring Grant ramble on, but then Dr. Steve came in a while later. "Dinner time."

We all went to the dining hall and came in when the headmistress was making her speeches, I was ignoring it all, the only time I saw was Cammie, I started smirking at Cammie, she was looking my way. Grant, Jonas and I sat down. Jonas was in front of Liz and Grant was in front of Bex, I sat in front of Cammie.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." I said, grinning.

"Hi Zach." Cammie said.

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" I asked, my grin grew.

Cammie was about to speak to me, but Bex covered her mouth with her hand and said "of course she's happy to see you, right?" Then she elbowed Cammie and pulled her hand from Cammie's mouth.

She looked down at her food and said "yeah, sure..." Then she started eating, all I did was smirk at her.

Grant was talking to Bex and Jonas was talking to Liz, but Cammie stayed silent, she looked like she was thinking about something, something important. Oh well... "Gallagher girl, not up for chatting?" I teased her.

She stared up at me with her beautiful eyes, but just by looking in them I could tell something was wrong, but what was it?

**Cammie's POV**

Grant was talking to Bex and Jonas was talking to Liz, but I stayed silent, I was in deep thought about something _really _important. "Gallagher girl, not up for chatting?" Zach was teasing me again.

I stared up at him for a few seconds, I couldn't tell him what happened this summer, but I know he noticed something was wrong, but would I be able to resist telling him? He is Zach after all, the only ones that know are mom, Mr. Solomon (my hot Coveops teacher) and me. There's no way he'd figure it out, right?

* * *

**How did you like that dramatic ending? I thought it was pretty good, but that's just my opinion, so give me your opinion, Review!**


	5. SECRET'S OUT!

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

The dinner was over, I was walking back to the dorm with the girl, but then guess who comes calling for me... Zach! Does he ever give up? "Gallagher Girl! I need to talk to you!"

We all turned around and I said "Just like the last time you had to _talk_ to me, not falling for that again."

"No, this time I really do need to talk to you." He said, his eyes looked honest, but knowing him he could fakw that. But I guess I should take that chance and talk to him, what if it's important? I can't just... not talk to him. What if he needs my help?

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Well, you two have fun." Bex said.

I turned around to face her, she was grinning. Then they started walking to our room, I heard laughing behind me. It was Zach, of course. Wait! Does that mean he lied about having to talk to me?! Does he just want to kiss me again? I turned around to see him, he was still laughing. "So you lied, huh?"

"No, I really have to talk to you, but they're reaction to us having to talk is funny. Come on..." Zach said, grabbing my hand, he led me to another passageway.

"Zach? This is just like..." I paused. Zach put his arm around my waist and stared into my eyes, I knew it! THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE BEFORE! I was starting to blush.

"Cammie." Zach said. What? He's using my actual name, what's going on? "At dinner, you seemed to have something on your mind, it looks like it's eating you alive, what is it?" His eyes looked worried... ABOUT ME! I tried to look away from him, I did, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to lie to him, not to Zach, even if I tried, I couldn't pull it off, I have to be honest with him. But can I trust him? Can I truly trust him? "Cammie, you can tell me."

"I... during break... there was..." I trailed off.

"There was what? You can tell me, you can trust me. I want to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Zach said. I was starting to blush more. I was going to tell him, I had to tell him, I had to.

"There was a letter addressed to me... it came during the break... it scared me, it really scared me. Zach... someone's after me, they want me dead." I said, my voice was cracking.

He pulled me in more, I couldn't see his face, I was pressed against his chest. I was in tears, I was truly scared, that doesn't happen a lot for spies. "I'll protect you, I will always protect you. If they want you dead, they'll have to kill me first." Zach said.

"Zach..." I mumbled. I felt safe in his arms, I knew the truth, I really did love Zach.

"Cammie, I will do whatever I can for you, I can start with this." Zach said, loosening his grip, leaning down to kiss me. Our lips pressed against eachothers, his arms still around my waist. We were kissing for at least 10 minutes, we broke off for air. Then I gazed into his eyes, this time I leaned forward (upwards, he's taller than Cammie) and pressed my lips against his. He really is the best kisser, I rested my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist, we were kissing for 5 more minutes, until we broke off. He smirked "I thought you said I wasn't a good kisser, not anymore, huh?"

"Stop ruining the moment." I said, pressing myself against his chest. He started stroking my hair, moving closer to me.

**Zach's POV**

The dinner was over, I was running after the girls, "Gallagher Girl! I need to talk to you!"

They all turned around and Cammie said "Just like the last time you had to _talk_ to me, not falling for that again."

"No, this time I really do need to talk to you." I said, I was being honest with her, but knowing her, she knows I could be lying, even when I'm not. The truth is, I'm worried about her, she's not being herself, she seems a little... worried or scared.

"Okay..." Cammie mumbled.

"Well, you two have fun." Bex said.

Cammie turned around to face her, Bex was grinning. Then they started walking to our room, I was laughing behind Cammie. She turned around to see me, I was still laughing. "So you lied, huh?"

"No, I really have to talk to you, but they're reaction to us having to talk is funny. Come on..." I said, grabbing her hand, I led her to another 'secret' passageway.

"Zach? This is just like..." Cammie paused. I put his arm around her waist and stared into her beautiful eyes, She was starting to blush, majorly.

"Cammie." Zach said. "At dinner, you seemed to have something on your mind, it looks like it's eating you alive, what is it?" I was getting really worried about her. I could see it in her eyes, she was trying to look away from me, she tried, but she just couldn't. Does she not know if she can trust me? I always want to be by her side, I always want to protect her, I will always love her. "Cammie, you can tell me."

"I... during break... there was..." She trailed off.

"There was what? You can tell me, you can trust me. I want to protect you, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I said. She was starting to blush more. I could tell, she was going to tell me, she had to. She probably knew what else was coming too, along with this talk.

"There was a letter addressed to me... it came during the break... it scared me, it really scared me. Zach... someone's after me, they want me dead..." Cammie said, her voice was cracking. There is n way I would let anyone kill her, I won't allow it!

I pulled me in more, she couldn't see my face, my worried face. She was pressed against my chest. She was in tears, I could tell, I could feel her crying on me. "I'll protect you, I will always protect you. If they want you dead, they'll have to kill me first." Zach said. I was telling the truth, I would risk my life for her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died.

"Zach..." Cammie mumbled. I had no idea what she was thinking, but my thought were clear. I love her with all my heart and will protect her with my life, this is what it means to love someone as much as I love her.

"Cammie, I will do whatever I can for you, I can start with this." I said, loosening his grip, leaning down to kiss her. I pressed my lips against hers, my arms still around my waist. We were kissing for at least 10 minutes, we broke off for air. Then she gazed into my eyes, I didn't expect her to do what she did next. This time she leaned forward (upwards, he's taller than Cammie) and pressed her lips against mine. She is a really good kisser, I rested my arms around her waist, her arms resting around my neck, we were kissing for 5 more minutes, until we broke off. I smirked "I thought you said I wasn't a good kisser, not anymore, huh?"

"Stop ruining the moment." Cammie said, pressing herself against my chest. I started stroking her hair, moving closer to her. I wished this moment could last forever, Cammie in my arms, our kisses, her warmth. It was perfect, I could tell that she wasn't scared when she's in my arms, I could tell that she truly loves me like I love her.

* * *

**How'd you like all that Zammie moment, i loved writing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review, review, review!!!!!!!! I'm already starting on chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. EAVESDROPPING!

CHAPTER 6

**Cammie's POV**

"So this is what was happening between you two, you took long enough, we all came looking for you." Bex said, from behind us. She had Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas with her.

"Um... this is..." I was trying to say something. I was still in Zach's arms, just looking back at them.

"Grant, why don't you ever treat me like that?" Bex asked.

"Well, that's..." Grant started, but didn't have a clue what to say.

"He doesn't want to rush things, unlike Cammie and Zach." Macey said, grinning. What is with people and grinning? Oh well, I didn't care what they said or are going to say, I was in Zach's arms, we kissed, a couple of times and that's all I cared about.

Liz and Jonas looked at eachother, blushed, then looked at the ground. "Aww~ that's so sweet, you don't want to rush me and you're waiting for the right time." Bex said.

Zach turned my gaze back to him, he was grinning. He leaned closer and kissed me again. The girls all said "Aww~" Well, except for Macey, but that's to be expected. Zach ended the kiss, he was smirking when he ended it, HE WAS SMIRKING!

I usually wouldn't do what I am about to do in front of my friends, but they just faded away. I got closer to him, pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes. It went on for about a minute, then I broke it and said "See ya later Zach." I got out of his arms, smiling at him.

"See ya later Gallagher girl." Zach said.

"Sure, just use my name when others aren't around." I said, then exited the passageway and went to my room with Bex, Liz and Macey.

"Tell us everything!" Bex demanded.

"Spill." Liz said.

"Um... well... we talked, it wasn't anything really important, then..." I paused, remembering what happened, I started blushing.

"Then? Don't leave us there! cam, tell us now!" Bex demanded again.

"Then, he kissed me, it lasted about... 10 minutes... maybe... we ended it..." I trailed off.

"Is that where we came in?" Liz asked.

"Doubt it." Macey said.

"Macey's right, that wasn't it. We caught our breath, and... I kissed him, for 5 minutes..." I trailed off once again.

"So that's where we came in?" Liz asked again.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"Wow, I wish Grant was like that." Bex said.

"Do you think he'll do this again soon?" Liz asked.

"I hope so." I said.

"You do realize their bugs aree still in here somewhere, right?" Macey asked.

"What?! I forgot! That means he..." I paused.

"Yeah, he heard that, oh well..." Bex said.

"Oh well?! He heard that!" I paniced, shooting off my bed.

"That means you'll get what you hoped for." Bex said.

"That's true, but... Hey! What am I saying? HE HEARD ME!" I yelled, blushing. "I... he..." This is not good, terribly bad! Although... I do want to kiss him again, my lips pressed against his, his warmth, his body against mine... NO! STOP! Stop thinking like that!

**Zach's POV**

I was in my room with Brant and Jonas. "Dude, that was... she must really like you." Grant rambled on.

"Yeah, that's obvious. I can't get enough of her, I can't get her out of my mind." I said.

"Then how about we listen to their conversation? They didn't get rid of the bugs yet." Grant suggested.

"I like the way you think." I said. We started listening on their conversation, it was going to be good.

Tell us everything!" Bex demanded.

"Spill." Liz said.

"Um... well... we talked, it wasn't anything really important, then..." Cammie paused. She is a complete liar, I guess I'm the first person she managed to tell, that feels really good.

"Then? Don't leave us there! cam, tell us now!" Bex demanded again.

"Then, he kissed me, it lasted about... 10 minutes... maybe... we ended it..." Cammie trailed off. Oh, ended it did we? I don't think so, no way I would let it stop there.

"Is that where we came in?" Liz asked.

"Doubt it." Macey said.

"Macey's right, that wasn't it. We caught our breath, and... I kissed him, for 5 minutes..." Cammie trailed off once again.

"So that's where we came in?" Liz asked again.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cammie said.

"Wow, I wish Grant was like that." Bex said.

"Do you think he'll do this again soon?" Liz asked.

"I hope so." Cammie said. Oh really? She wants more, just like I do. I guess I have no choice, well, I would do it either way.

"You do realize their bugs aree still in here somewhere, right?" Macey asked.

"What?! I forgot! That means he..." Cammie paused. Yes, I can her you Cammie, thank god I heard that last part, I started smirking after that.

"Yeah, he heard that, oh well..." Bex said.

"Oh well?! He heard that!" Cammie paniced, shooting off my bed. She seems excited and paniced, all the better.

"That means you'll get what you hoped for." Bex said.

"That's true, but... Hey! What am I saying? HE HEARD ME!" Cammie yelled. "I... he..."

"Hm... interesting, so she wants more, I shouldn't disappoint her, now should I?" I asked, smirking.

"When are you going to do it?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah, we'll try to make sure the girls don't disturb you." Grant said, grinning.

"I don't know yet, if you see me leading her in a passageway, that's when you know I'm going to kiss her, numerous times." I said, smirking more.

**Cammie's POV**

We were looking for bugs, looking everywhere we could think of, I could almost see Zach smirking now. "I found 6" Liz said.

"I found 3." Bex said.

"I found 2." Macey said.

"I found 4, I think that's it." I said.

"You're wondering when he'll do it, aren't you?" Liz asked.

"That's a little obvious." Bex said.

"Yeah, he could do it any time." I said, nervously.

"He'll probably do it when you least expect it and when you expect it." Macey said.

* * *

OMG!!!!! I loved making this one, wonder when he'll do it? I already know and boy is it going to be good. Review if you want to see!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otherwise, no getting chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	7. NIGHTMARE!

CHAPTER 7

**Cammie's POV**

"Zachy you're so silly." Madison said.

Zach was smirking, then he leaned in and kissed her! How could be do that after what he said and did yesterday?! He's so... cruel.

"Zach, I love you." Madison said, leaned in kissing him back. I was shocked, I thought he was better than this. I took one step back, but they heard me, they turned to see me. Zach didn't look the least bit sorry, he looked glad that I saw him, so he could be rid of me, tears were pouring down my face. "Zach? Who is she?"

"Oh her? Nobody." Zach said coldly. It echoed through my head, over and over. 'Nobody' I was 'nobody' to him. Just then I woke up with a scream. I was shaking, terribly.

"Cammie? What's wrong?!" Bex asked, running to me. I couldn't answer, I was to petrified.

"You seem pretty shaken up, what happened in this nightmare of yours." Liz asked.

"Yeah, spill." Macey said. They were all by my side and if that really happened they would be right there, by my side.

Just then Zach, Grant and Jonas burst through the door, typically, Zach was the first one in. "What happened?!" Zach asked.

"How did you know something happened?" Liz asked.

"We must've missed a bug, that's why." Bex said.

"Yeah, you did." Grant said, he sounded extremely proud about that. I was still shaking, tears running down my face. Zach obviously noticed, his eyes widened, he ran over to my side.

"Cammie, what happened?!" Zach asked. I couldn't manage to answer him, I couldn't manage to talk or even move for that matter. That dream really scared me, would he really do that? He... he wouldn't, right? He's a good person... well, sorta... after every thing he did and said to me, I know that I can love him easily, but my heart can shatter just as easily.

"You're right, she's really shaken up." Jonas said.

"Cammie, answer me, what happened?" Zach asked again. I wish I could answer him, but I couldn't speak, I tried but no words came out! What's happening? I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out! It's like... it's like I lost my voice... could it be possible I lost it from being scared so much, the fear of my heart being shattered into a million pieces, I barely recovered from the 'Josh incident' and now what's with this dream. Could it be a view into the future? Is that even possible? I don't want to believe it, but what other possible reason is there?

Liz gasped and then said "I read about this somewhere, she must be so scared about what she dreamt that she lost her voice in the fear, so until she faces her fear, she won't recover, no other medicane will work." So... I was right? That's terrible! I was right, I can't face my fear. I can't risk getting hurt again, I just can't! What if he really is going to do that?

"That's terrible." Jonas said.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Grant said.

"How will she be able to face her dream?" Zach asked.

"Well, if it's something she can face, then she'll just have to face it. If it's something that she can't face up to, then her voice is lost forever." Liz said. Lost forever? I don't want to lose my voice forever, but I don't want my heart to shatter either, what am I supposed to do?

**Zach's POV**

I was fast asleep in my room, next thing I know, I'm hearing Cammie scream. I shot out of bed, pushing Grant and Jonas out of their beds. "What was that for?!" They both asked. Then they heard it, the girl's conversation.

"Cammie? What's wrong?!" Bex asked, running to me. She wasn't answering at all, I couldn't even her anymore, the last thing I heard was a scream.

"You seem pretty shaken up, what happened in this nightmare of yours." Liz asked.

"Come on, we need to go to them!" I yelled, impatiently. We ran all the way to their dorm room, burst through the door, I saw Cammie shaking on the bed. Her roommates were by her side. "What happened?!"

"How did you know something happened?" Liz asked.

"We must've missed a bug, that's why." Bex said.

"Yeah, you did." Grant said, he sounded extremely proud about that. I was still shaking, tears running down my face. I noticed right away, my eyes widened, I ran over to her side.

"Cammie, what happened?!" I asked. She couldn't manage to answer me.

"You're right, she's really shaken up." Jonas said.

"Cammie, answer me, what happened?" I asked again. This is... how could this happen to her? This must be a nightmare, this isn't happening. I wish I could say that, but I couldn't even be able to dream how scared she is.

Liz gasped and then said "I read about this somewhere, she must be so scared about what she dreamt that she lost her voice in the fear, so until she faces her fear, she won't recover, no other medicane will work." She'll lose her voice forever? I won't let her! I can't let this happen! I promised I would protect her, but I can't even protect her from a little dream.

"That's terrible." Jonas said.

"Yeah, that's too bad." Grant said.

"How will she be able to face her dream?" I asked.

"Well, if it's something she can face, then she'll just have to face it. If it's something that she can't face up to, then her voice is lost forever." Liz said. Lost forever? I don't want her to lose her voice forever, I don't even want her to lose her voice for a little while. I can't handle seeing her like this, I CAN'T HANDLE IT! This'll drive me insane!

"This is terrible... Cammie, I'm sorry." I said, then I hugged her, trying to stop her shaking.

"Why are you apologizing?" Macey asked.

"I said I would protect her, but I can't even help her, I feel so... so useless." I said.

"You are if you're not going to try to help her." Macey said. She was right, I have to at least try! I will help Cammie no matter what.

I let go of her and asked "Cammie, can you right down what your dream was about?"

She shook her head, more tears began falling. "Zach, give her some time. Go back to your room and let us handle her." Bex said. She walked over and sat on the edge of Cammie's bed, putting her hand on Cammie's shoulder.

"Alright..." I mumbled.

"Just take it easy, we're here for you." Bex whispered. Only Cammie and I could hear her. I nodded at Bex and Jonas, Grant and I took our leave.

**Cammie's POV**

They all want to know what my dream was, but Zach is the one that can't know... How will he react when he finds out? NO! I don't even want to think of that! "Cammie, here." Bex said, handing a piece of paper and a pencil. "If you want to write something, you know..."

I took the paper and wrote, _FIND THE LAST BUG!!!_ I wrote down the most obvious of things, but they didn't realize until had to write it down, oh well... as long as we find it.

"I found it!" Bex exclaimed. It was on the bottom of a cd holder, to think we didn't look there.

Then I wrote, _My dream was awful! It was more emotional than scary, and it could easily break my heart... I saw Zach with another girl, he was in love with her and then they saw me. That girl asked who I was, but all Zach said was 'Oh her? Nobody.'_ They started reading the paper.

"Oh Cammie, Zach wouldn't do that." Bex said.

_How do you know?!?!?! If he did, then my heart would surely break. _I gave her the paper.

"Cammie, don't worry, if he does I'll break his head." Bex said.

"That'd quite a sight." Macey said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Liz said. Of course, I was finally getting happier after that frightful dream, I smiled.

* * *

**I fINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!! It took me a while compared to the other chapters. Either way, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. A KISS IS THE KEY!

CHAPTER 8

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and I were headed to our Coveops class, tought by the hottest teacher ever, Joe Solomon. But guess who sat down beside me... Zach Goode. This is anything but 'Goode'!!! Bex was in front of me, beside Grant, of course... Mr. Solomon was aware of my... condition, Bex told him. In fact, the whole class knew about it. If Mr. Solomon asked me a question, I would have to write it down and get Zach to read it out loud.

The lesson was going by quickly, soon it was over. I was walking out with Bex, Zach and Grant. "Bex, did you find out what the dream was about?" Grant whispered to Bex. Okay, so it was louder than he wanted it to be.

"Oh yeah, the dream!" Bex exclaimed. Zach was listening carefully, but didn't need to for the next part. Bex went right in front of Zach, looked him in the eyes.

"If you break Cammie's heart, I'll break your head." Bex said.

"Break her heart? Then her dream was..." Zach got cut off. He saw me merge with the crowd, and me being a pavement artist really helps me here. He wouldn't be able to see me until dinner, classes were already over.

**Zach's POV**

I was still worried about Cammie's dream, but then I saw her at Coveops class. Unfortunely she didn't really care that I was beside her or not. Which by the way, feels awful.

Coveops class ended, Cammie, Bex, Grant and I were walking out of the classroom together, but then stupid Grant started whispering to Bex, okay, he whispered kind of loud, but still.

"Bex, did you find out what the dream was about?" Grant whispered to Bex.

"Oh yeah, the dream!" Bex exclaimed. I was listening carefully, but I didn't need to for the next part. Bex went right in front of me, looked me in the eyes.

"If you break Cammie's heart, I'll break your head." Bex said.

"Break her heart? Then her dream was..." I got cut off. She merged with the crowds of kids wearing the exact same uniform as her, just my luck, she's also an expert pavement artist. I wouldn't be able to see her until dinner. "Bex, what was her dream?"

"Well..." Bex trailed off.

"Bex, tell me." I insisted.

"Fine." Bex said. YES! She was going to tell me! "Just... don't over-react."

"I won't." I said.

"Well, let's how Cam told me before... there was a girl with you and she said 'Zachy you're so silly' and being you, you smirked and kissed her. Might I add you were being a Jerk. Then that girl said 'Zach, I love you.' Then she leaned in and kissed you. cammie tried to get away, but when she stepped back, you guys heard her. That girl you had with you asked who she was. You answered her by saying 'Oh her? Nobody.' That was it, that's when she screamed and you guys came." Bex said.

"What?! I WOULD NEVER!" I yelled. Yes, I was over-reacting and yes, I said wouldn't. BUT I WOULD NEVER! I'm not that kind of guy at all! I can't let her think I would do that, I HAVE to help her!

"You're over-reacting, oh well, it shows how much you care." Bex said, grinning.

"Whatever... I'll just set her straight at dinner." I said.

"No, don't." Bex said.

"What? Why?" I asked. I am seriously confused now.

"I have a plan, and you're going to help me." Bex said, she had a mischievious smile planted on her face.

"I will, but what's the plan." I asked. I didn't like the look on her face, she had a plan, but is it a good one?

**Cammie's POV**

I was heading to the dinner, but then I caught a glimpse of Zach... AND HE WAS WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! How could he? How could he?! HOW COULD HE?! That's it! I have to get to the bottom of this! I quietly leaned against a wall close to them, yes I am eaves dropping. Yes, it's wrong. And yes, I have to. I could hear them clearly from where I was.

"Zachy you're so silly" Madison said. I started watching, instead of just smirked and kissed her "Zach, I love you." Then she leaned in and kissed Zach. I stepped back, but they heard me. "Who is she?"

"Oh her? Nobody." Zach said, but his eyes were telling me different. They were telling me sorry and... and that I'm the one he truly loves. But I still couldn't help the tears that fell down my face, but when they did... Zach was frowning...

**Zach's POV**

I was going to put Bex's plan into action, I was with Madison... my old girlfriend. "Zachy you're so silly" Madison said. I smirked and kissed her "Zach, I love you." Then she leaned in and kissed me. I heard Cammie, stepping back and Madison asking "Who is she?"

"Oh her? Nobody." I said, but it's not like I meant it, I truly and honestly did love Cammie. I couldn't help but frown when I saw Cammie crying.

"You know her, don't you?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, but not that much." I said. I saw Cammie bite her lip, her hands formed fists by her sides. She started walking to me, I must've been imagining it when I heard her talking to me.

"If you didn't know me that much, would I do this?" Cammie asked, she was right beside me. She placed her lips on mine, she kissed me... I can't believe this plan actually worked. She's back to normal... MY CAMMIE'S BACK! I placed my hands around her waist and she rested her arms around my neck.

**Cammie's POV**

"You know her, don't you?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, but not that much." Zach said. I started to bite my lip, my hands formed fists by my sides. I started walking towards Zach, I felt like I might be able to talk, to do more than talk.

"If you didn't know me that much, would I do this?" I asked, I was right beside Zach. I placed my lips on his, I kissed him. It felt so good, the warmth of his lips. He placed his hands around my waist, my hands around his neck. WE WERE KISSING!

* * *

**Who liked the twist about Cammie losing her voice? All I know is I loved typing the ending of the chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. A LETTER!

CHAPTER 9

**Cammie's POV**

When our kiss finally ended, I was staring into Zach's eyes, he was staring into mine. Then he leaned in and kissed me, it only lasted for a minute beacause we heard clapping behind us. It was Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas... AND EVEN THE GIRL ZACH WAS WITH! Which by the way, I have to talk to him about... _her_, and who is she? "Way to go." Liz said.

"I knew my plan would work." Bex said, proudly.

"It was you're plan? Thanks Bex." I said, Zach wasn't letting go of me though, he pulled me into him, I was against his chest.

"Yeah Bex, great plan." Zach said, loosening his grip on me. He leaned closer, kissing me again. I may have mentioned this before, but... ZACH IS THE BEST KISSER EVER!

"Aww~" Bex and Liz said. Then Zach pulled me in closer, still kissing me.

"Ahem." Someone said behind us.

"Mr. Solomon, what are you doing here?" Bex asked.

"I came looking for Ms. Morgan. Her mother would like to see her." Mr. Solomon said.

Zach ended the kiss and let me go. "I'll see you later." I said.

"Yeah see ya Gallagher girl." Zach said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him, then let Mr. Solomon lead me to my mother.

**Zach's POV**

When our kiss finally ended, I was staring into Cammie' eyes, she was staring into mine. Then I leaned in and kissed her again, it only lasted a minute, we heard clapping behind us. It was Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas... AND EVEN THE MADISON! "Way to go." Liz said.

"I knew my plan would work." Bex said, proudly.

"It was you're plan? Thanks Bex." Cammie, I wasn't letting go of Cammie, I pulled her in, she was against my chest.

"Yeah Bex, great plan." I said, I loosened my grip on Cammie and kissed her.

"Aww~" Bex and Liz said. Then I pulled her in closer, still kissing her.

"Ahem." Someone said behind us.

"Mr. Solomon, what are you doing here?" Bex asked.

"I came looking for Ms. Morgan. Her mother would like to see her." Mr. Solomon said.

I ended the kiss and let her go "I'll see you later." Cammie said.

"Yeah see ya Gallagher girl." I said, grinning. I wonder what she has to go to her mother about... I'll just make her tell me later. Bex, Liz and Macey went back to their room and Grant, Jonas and I went back ours.

**Cammie's POV**

Mr. Solomon and I entered my mother's office, I sat down on her office couch. "How's it going sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Good." I said. Wow, I didn't have to lie to her... that's new.

"Good... a letter came for you..." Mom said. I saw that look in her eyes, it was _them_, it had to be. Mom handed me the envelope, I opened it to see a letter. The letter was a warning letter. It said, _Hello Cameron. Hope you're doing well, because you won't for much longer, we will get you. That is, unless you give us what we want. Give us the Alumni disk, then your life will be spared. Oh and guess what, you only have 2 months. Let me tell you, you're going to live a slow painful death. Oh, maybe I'll even kill your friends and boyfriend in front of you._

I didn't realize it until now, but I was crying. "Cameron, we won't let them get you." Mr. Solomon reassured me. I didn't realize he was still here until now... he is good.

"Cammie, I know it might seem scary that they want you dead, but they can't get you here, you're safe." Mom said.

"It's not the part that they'll kill me, that is scary, it's that... that'll kill my friends to get to me." I said, crying even more.

"Cammie. It is one thing to be scared of being killed, but it is even more impressive that you'd be scared that they'll kill your closest friends, that is so honorable, I am truly proud." Mom said.

"That is true." Mr. Solomon said.

"Cammie, you can go back to your dorm if you want." Mom said.

"Okay, I'll go now." I said, I left the room. Instead of going back to my room, I went to my favorite passageway. But guess who was there... Zach Goode. How does he know where I'm going? Every single time. "Zach?" Tears were still running down my face.

"Cammie, what did your mom have to say." Zach asked, then he saw the letter in my hand.

"She... I..." I stumbled over my words.

"It's another letter from _them_, isn't it?" Zach asked. Then he came closer to me and gave me a firm hug.

"Zach... they said they'll kill all my friends around me just to get to me. They want the alumni disk, I don't know what to do." I said.

"But that contains all the names of every gallagher girl in history, if that got into the wrong hands..." Zach trailed off.

"I know! It would be bad! I know..." I snapped, resting my head against his chest.

"Cammie... don't worry, they can't get any of us here. And he can't get you right now." Zach said, loosening his grip and kissing me. Wow, he really likes kissing me, I guess we feel the same way.

**Zach's POV**

There probably wasn't a good reason Cammie had to go to her mom's office, I doubt she'll go back to her room for a while. And I know the other place she would go. "I'm going to go for a walk around the school." I said.

"Sure, go ahead, we'll be here." Grant said.

"See you later." Jonas said. He was at his laptop, most likely chatting with Liz. I left the room and headed to Cammie's favorite passageway, she always goes there when she's upset.

"Zach?" Cammie asked, tears were running down her face.

"Cammie, what did your mom have to say." I asked, then I saw the letter in her hand.

"She... I..." Cammie stumbled over her words. She is so cute when she does know what to say.

"It's another letter from _them_, isn't it?" I asked. Then I moved closer to her and gave her a firm hug.

"Zach... they said they'll kill all my friends around me just to get to me. They want the alumni disk, I don't know what to do." Cammie said. That's a bit extreme... kill everyone of her friends. Although, I wouldn't mind dying for her.

"But that contains all the names of every gallagher girl in history, if that got into the wrong hands..." I trailed off.

"I know! It would be bad! I know..." I snapped, resting her head against my chest.

"Cammie... don't worry, they can't get any of us here. And he can't get you right now." I said, loosening my grip and kissing her.

* * *

**Review time!!! Come on people! Is it good? Could I do something better? Is there not enough Zammie moments (doubt it)?**


	10. CODE GREEN!

CHAPTER 10

**Cammie's POV**

We were kissing for at least 10 minutes, then we broke off. "Zach... what do you think I should do?" I whispered. I truly didn't know what to do, there are a few ways to look at it. A) I could take the Alunmi disk and give it to _them_ and they would probably kill me afterwards. B) I stay in Gallagher Academy until everything is safe again, except that would never happen, _they _would find me. C) _They _do find me, they kill Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas... and Zach... right in front of me, they might also kill other girls from the academy.

"Whatever keeps you alive." Zach said.

"Don't worry, I will stay alive." I said. I will stay alive, I have to, for Zach. I truly do want to believe there is a way to save everyone at the academy without giving up the Alumni disk. There gotta be a way, there just has to.

"That's what I want to hear." Zach said, then he kissed me again.

5 minutes later... the kiss ends.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie has to go through so much, she deserves better. She's the headmistress' daughter, so the threats go to her. It must be really painful, she must be dying inside. I can only imagine what else she has to go through. "um... Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Hm... what is it?" I asked, I really had no clue.

"Shouldn't we go back to our dorms? You know so our roommates don't think that we were here the entire time." Cammie asked. Unfortunely she's right, we really should.

"Yeah, we should, but first..." I paused. Then I kissed Cammie again, for a minute. Then I had to let go of her. "See ya tomorrow Gallagher girl."

"Bye bye blackthorne boy." Cammie said, grinning. Then she left, so did I. You can guess what I heard soon as I got into my room, obviously it was from my roommate Grant.

"You're back, how was Cammie?" Grant teased me, not a good idea.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, then hit him on the head. HARD.

"Ow~ why does everyone keep doing that?" Grant asked.

"I wonder." I joked.

"Am I saying something wrong?" Grant rabbled on and on.

**Cammie's POV**

When I entered my room, my roommates gave me _tell-us-everything_ looks on their faces. I should've expected this... "So, Cammie..." Bex started. She was definetely going to make me spill.

"Bex. Nothing happened, my mom just wanted to talk to me about... stuff." I said.

"Which would include?" Macey asked.

"Probably about her knowing about Cammie and Zach, isn't that right?" Bex asked.

"You're so far off, it's sad." I said.

"Cammie, just tell us." Liz said.

"Come on Cammie." Bex said.

Macey didn't say anything, but she gave me a _is-it-a-life-or-death-matter_ look, I nodded. "Oh..." Macey finally said.

"Oh? CAMMIE TELL US!" Bex yelled.

"Fine..." I muttered.

"Thank you." bex said.

"Considering it kind of involves you guys." I said.

"It does?" Liz asked. Then she got at her laptop and was ready to write down anything I say, so she can keep it as referance or something. Typical Liz stuff, somethings never change.

"So we're involved in your life or death matters?" Macey asked, but I just nodded.

"LIFE OR DEATH?!" Bex asked.

"Just shut your trap and let me explain!" I yelled. They all immediately shut up. "During our break I got a letter from... well, I don't know who they are yet, but they're after the alumni disk and want to get it through me. Then, when I got called to my mom's office, I got another letter. It basically said that if I don't give them the Alumni disk they'll..."

"They'll what?! CAMMIE!" Bex yelled at me.

"They said they'll kill all of you in front of my eyes and then kill me with a long painful death, then they'll take the disk." I finished. Bex, Liz and Macey all had blank faces.

"You mean... they'll kill all of your closest friends, that being us, to get to you?" Bex asked.

"Yup, that's what it looks like, they'll also be killing the guys too." I said. Knowing how Bex would react.

"WHAT?! They are NOT killing Grant! I'll kill them before they even manage to get to us!" Bex snapped.

"Bex, calm do--" I started, but then we heard gun shots, and not little guns either. Guns like rifles, snipers, pretty much any powerful gun you can think of. "What the..."

"We're under attack!" Bex yelled. I risked looking out the window, I saw millions od millions and people with very large guns, not to mention lethal.

Then we saw lights flash green, it was a code green! CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN! Code green means we're underattack! **(Oh, and if there was a different code for this that was said in the books, I forgot, I just made this one up) **During a code green we have to go through a lot of passageways to get to a secure room, it's huge! Once it's locked from the inside, no one can get in. So we ran to through the passageways, we were getting closer to the room, but then I felt a hand touch my shoulder!

* * *

**Oh! Who could the hand belong to?! I wonder! Who's the most obvious? Who is the least obvious? Who could it be? Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Only then will I give you the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, I couldn't have made this chapter or the next one without the help of aleksssIvashkov!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. ABDUCTED!

CHAPTER 11

**Cammie's POV**

I felt one hand tightly on my shoulder and one covered my mouth, whoever it was pressed the pressure point on my shoulder. Whoever it was had a large hand and took it off my shoulder and quickly tied my hands up behind my back, it was so tight! No one even noticed, someone put a blind fold over my eyes, I felt like I was being dragged away. I was put into a vehicle, it sped away, made sharp turns. With all this happening, I kept hits the walls (or whatever you want to call them) of the vehicle, I hit my head a few times.

**Zach's POV**

Grant, Jonas and I were put into a room with the rest of the school. It was a HUGE room! Just then, we caught sight of the girls, but Cammie was no where to be seen. Knowing Cammie, she's probably blending in with the crowds of girls. She's a pavement artist even when she doesn't try. We went over to them, but I still didn't see Cammie! What's going on?! Where's Cammie?! "Where's Cammie?" I asked.

"Huh? She was with us just a minute ago... maybe she got lost in the crowd." Liz said.

"No, knowing Cammie, she wouldn't get lost in a crowd like this, she would be able to find anyone if she tried. She would find us, but she hasn't. There's only one explanation." Bex said.

"Which is?" Grant asked, but we all knew what it was. Then we realized the whole student body was listening to us, even the staff. But the one listening the most was the headmistress, Cammie's mother. Well, and me, but that's obvious.

"_They_ got to her, there's no other explanation, why do you think there are no more gun shots? They got who they wanted, just Cammie won't die too easily. I know her too well, she'll escape." Bex said.

"Do you expect me to wait until she does?!" I yelled.

"No, we don't." Macey said.

"But you can't just go demand they give Cammie back, we need a plan and we need to find out where they're keeping her. Zach, we need to be able to get her without being killed. If we get killed, she gets killed too." Bex said.

"What hurts her the most is to watch her friends get killed." Macey said.

"Yeah, that's true." Liz agreed.

"How can you find out where she's being held?" Grant asked.

"We can anylise the letter for finger prints." Liz said.

"Where is the letter?" Jonas asked.

"Um... well, Cammie has it." Bex said.

"Just great..." I mumbled. I have to find her, we're her only hope. She's a fairly good spy, but she's dealing with the pros. There's no way she can win on her own, I'll be amazed if she can even escape.

"OH! Wait a minute! There was another letter!" Bex realized.

"But where is it?" I asked.

"We don't know..." Macey said.

"I have it." Cammie's mom said.

"I thought you said you'd give the letter to her when you were done re-reading it." Mr. Solomon said.

"I did _say_ that, but it's gtood that I didn't." she said.

"Yeah, now let's hurry up and anylize it." Grant said.

"It was dropped off by a normal postman though." Cammie's mom said.

"That's what they wanted you to believe, but that _postman_ is actually working for whoever kidnapped Cammie." Jonas said.

"Yeah, exactly." Liz agreed.

"Then let's just hurry up and anylize it so we can find and save Cammie!" Grant yelled. There was no way I can wait, I have to find her and protect her.

**Cammie's POV**

We were driving for 3 hours,7 minutes and 47 seconds. Well, whoever kidnapped me was driving, I managed to get the blind fold off. I saw I was in a small van, I was in the back of it. Just then, it came to a quick stop, my head got banged against a box, it looked like a jewlery box, but it was securely locked and high-tech. I was curious about what was inside it, I tried to get untied. Luck you for me, tying nots wasn't their forte. I got untied in a matter of minutes. I kicked the glass window and broke it, I grabbed the box and threw it into a nearby bush. Just then I saw 4 shadows drawing in, they were at the back door of the van.

**Zach's POV**

"It's finished." Jonas said.

"What finger prints did you get?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"We got Cammie's, Ms. Morgan's, you're fingerprints and a man by the name of Seth Migbigbe." Liz said.

"What infomation can you get about him?" Mr. Solomon said.

"He is 29, he is a postman, but here's the weird part. It says he lives in an appartement in Pennsylvania, but the appartement is said to be abandoned, in fact the whole appartement building is. It was rebuilt after a fire burnt it down, but disasters happen one after another, so no one ever goes there. I'm guessing that's where Cammie is. It's in the city of Avondale, that's about it." Jonas said.

"Oh, actually I found something else. It says here that he isn't there alone, there are many homeless people and a person named John Migbigbe, that's his brother." Liz added.

"Let's just go get her!" Grant said. He's being no help at all, oh well...

"It'll take 3 hours by car." Cammie's mom said.

"We'll just have to take the school's jet." Mr. Solomon said. They have a school jet too? Cool...

"Yeah, let's go." Bex said.

"The jet we are taking has 50 passenger seats, only 50 of you can come." Mr. Solomon said.

"I'm going." Bex said. "I can't stay here while my best friend is in danger."

"Alright, I know if some of you are going or not." Mr. Solomon said.

"Oh really? Then why don't you just tell us?" Grant asked, he seems to be getting annoyed.

"I will. Rebecca, Elizabeth, Zach, Grant, Jonas..." Mr. Solomon went on saying most of the best students, most of which are in the Coveops class. I just stopped listening after that. We went into the jet, I can only hope we won't be too late.

* * *

**Will they be too late? Will she escape alive? What could be in that box she hid? Who are the shadows? What will they do to her? How will she react? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. TRAPPED!

CHAPTER 12

**Cammie's POV**

When the shadows opened the door, I could faintly see there were 3 guys and 1 girl. One of the guys grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the van, he twisted my wrist behind my back and pushed me into a building, it looked like an appartement building. I might just be imagining it, but from the darkness, it looked like the appartement building was fairly destroyed. The guy that was seriously hurting my arm pushed me into an appartement, then locked the door from the outside.

**Zach's POV**

We were in the jet, but nobody would shut up! I can't think with these idiots... "Zach, what's wrong?" Jonas asked.

"I bet I know, he misses Cammie. Aww~ he can't even last a day knowing she's in danger." Grant teased, just to let you know, that's a very bad idea. I hit him on the head. HARD. "Ow... why do you keep doing that?"

"You're an idiot, you really can't think of any reason?" I asked.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

Those two are going to drive me nuts... and on top of that, I have to deal with the fact that another Morgan might get killed. Before we went on that last mission, he told me that if he didn't make it out of here alive, that he wanted me to protect her, but it looks like I have failed him. "Mr. Solomon?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes, what is it?" I said.

"We're approaching the appartement." Elizabeth said. I didn't even realize how close we were to the building... all I know is she better be alive, she can't be dead, I won't let her end up like her father...

"Get ready for the largest mission of your life." I said. I half meant it and half didn't. It was important that we find her alive, but it's not the most dangerous mission. But it might be a bit too dangerous for them... Just then, we landed, everyone was headed to the door. "Everyone, go over the plan before we leave this jet." They were busy going over the plan, well... most of them... I saw someone sneak out of the jet. I guess we had the same idea... I followed him, but who was he?

**Zach's POV**

I left the jet and started making my way to the appartement, I went along the bushes, but then I saw a box, it looked miysterious. Then, I saw a shadow of a person behind me, his hand was now on my shoulder. I tried to flip him, but he beat me to it. Whoever it was pinned me down and pulled out a pocket knife. He was just about to stab me when someone grabbed the guy's arm (the arm that was holding the knife). He did a move, he did it so fast that I didn't even see what move he did. It was a blink and you'll miss it moment. Either way... the guy that was going to stab me was now uncoincence and was hit against a tree and was bleeding, he might even be dead. Just the question is, who is my savior? Huh? Who would've that I would need to be saved? "Who..." I trailed off.

"You're troublesome, you know that?" he said. But just then, I recognized that voice. It was Joe Solomon!

"Mr. Solomon, I was just--" I started, but he didn't let me finish.

"I understand why you left, you want to save her while she's still alive, because we don't know how long she will last. You're in the big league now, think you can handle it?" Joe Solomon asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it, I won't give up until Cammie is safe." I said.

"That's what I want to hear, let's go get her." Joe Solomon said.

"Yeah, she's strong, she'll make through all this." I said.

"Why were you just standing here anyways?" Joe Solomon asked.

"Oh right! I found a mysterious looking box." I said, gesturing to the box that was barely showing, it was well hidden in the bush. Looks like someone would have planted it in here carefully, making sure it wouldn't be spotted.

"That's...!" Joe Solomon started.

"Do you recognize it?" I asked.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

It couldn't be... it couldn't be... it just couldn't be... that box must just look similar... this box is... "Mr. Solomon? Do you recongnize it?" Zach asked again. I guess I'll do what spies do best, I'll lie.

"No, I've never seen it in my life, but lets bring it with us, it might be important." I said.

"Yeah good idea." Zach said, then he picked it up and we starte making our way to the buliding.

**Cammie's POV**

Let's see... is there anything useful here, oh god... I can't even see anything, there must be lights somewhere... I felt the wall close to the door for a light switch, I finally found it! I flipped it. Just my luck, it doesn't work. I could barely see anything, but I made my way to a fairly small room by keeping my hand on the wall to know where I am and to get back to the door if I needed to. I made my way to a dresser, it felt around to find the handles to open it, when I found it, I obviously just opened it. I felt around, then I found it! It felt like a flashlight, it was a flashlight! I turned it on, thank god! It worked!

**Zach's POV**

Joe Solomon and I made it to the appartement building door, there were no guards or anything, it was like a ghost town. We searched the 1st floor, there wasn't a soul in sight. "Something's wrong here." Joe Solomon said.

"Yeah, even if it is abandoned, someone has been here recently, but now there's--" I started, but then I saw a shadow of a person run by the hallway in front of us. Whoever it was, they were fast. But we started running after her, she was leading us somewhere, it was obvious, is it a trap? Most likely. We followed her none the less. We followed her all the way from the first floor to the fourth.

**Cammie's POV**

I made my way to what looked like a kitchen, the next step I took felt like I stepped on something. Next thing I know a knife rushes past me, it skimmed my skin, causing me to bleed. No, really? This whole place is booby trapped, I was clearly doomed, but was I going to give in? NO! I found cloth on the counter, I wrapped it around the area I got skimmed by the sharp knife, I had to stop the bleeding. After that was finished, I made my way to what looked like a bedroom. I bumped into something, it was a bed, but to my surprise there was someone in it. I lifted the bed covers and saw someone who seemed very dead. He was covered in blood and there were even claw marks all over him, his hands were wrapped up in cloth. I turned my gaze to around the room, just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I didn't hesitate to scream. I pulled myself away from the bed and the _seemingly _dead man, I pushed myself right into a corner, the man in the bed was moving, but didn't get out of bed, yet. Yet.

**Zach's POV**

We were running after that person, we were on the sixth floor. Then, we heard a loud girl's scream, IT WAS CAMMIE! We forgot about the person we were chasing and headed for the suite that we heard the scream from, we picked the lock. We ran into a room and saw a flashlight on the floor turned on, a body moving in a bed and cammie in a corner. She was shaking with fear, I haven't ever seen her like this, EVER! "Cammie!" I yelled. Then I ran over to her, I noticed she was bleeding. "Cammie, what happened?"

"I... he... it..." Cammie tried to say something, but she couldn't manage anything.

"Lets start with something easy, what happened to your arm?" I asked.

"Kitchen... booby trap... knife..." Cammie mumbled.

"There's a booby trap in the kitchen that did this?" I asked. But she simply nodded.

"Yeah, there is, it was supposed to kill her, but now you'll all get to die together." a female voice said, from the door, then she locked it.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. If you answered the questions last chapter, then you might get mentioned next chapter for helping me with ideas!!!!!!!!!! If you didn't, you still can, just answer them!!!!!! **


	13. TRUTH OR DEATH!

CHAPTER 13

**Zach's POV**

We finally found Cammie, it feels like days passed, it's always like that when Cammie's in danger. She's bleeding, but she's alive, that's all that matters. But how will we get out of here. "How will we get out of here?" I asked. Why am I asking such a thing when Cammie is still scared to death... wait a second! Spies rarely get scared, but she is...

Joe Solomon went over to the bed and pulled the cover up to see what has become of the person in the bed. "Whoever did this, they gave this person something that is called a 'Ranisha (R-ah-nish-ah) potion'." he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It makes the person who drinks it gradually die a painful death starting from the inside. Even when they do die, the 'Ranisha potion' makes them seem alive, then the victum finds the need to kill every living being around. They won't be satified until everyone around him or her is dead and the people he held close to him too." Joe Solomon said.

"That's horrible..." Cammie said, finally regaining the ability to speak. She wasn't fully scared anymore, she was still scared, but...

"Yes, but we still need to deal with the problem of getting out of here before he tries to kill us. This place is discusting, it's stained with blood, fresh blood." Joe Solomon said.

**Cammie's POV**

Oh, he's right... I guess I shouldn't tell him though, that would be bad if he knew I didn't notice, being a spy and everything. "Yeah, that's the first thing I noticed." I said. Lie. It's a good thing that I'm an expert liar.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to miss." Zach said, he was smirking at me. He must've noticed I lied... but wait! Mr. Solomon didn't notice, so how could be of? This is just getting confusing.

"Yes, but we should find a way out of here." Mr. Solomon said. Well duh! That's obvious! I have a few choices, A) break the door down B) pick the lock with my ahir pin C) wait for the guys to think of something.

"Couldn't we just break the door down?" Zach asked.

"No, that--" Mr. Solomon started, but I finished his sentence.

"Would give them the upper hand, knowing we escaped, if we use a quieter approach, we could have an edge." I said, grinning at Zach.

"Oh really? And what might you suggest?" Zach asked. Solomon was curious to see what I had planned, he was just staring at the both of us. He's so~ helpful... either way, I got a plan.

"It's simple." I said, then I got up and went to the door, they followed. I took out a hair pin from my hair and picked the lock, when I finished the door slowly swung open. "There you have it, a hair pin is a girl's best friend."

"It's not that helpful..." Zach trailed off.

"Oh yes it is, knowing me, I could probably kill someone with it." I said, Zach actually didn't have a cocky comeback! It's a miracle! Either way, we're out, now we just have to find who's in control here.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Zach asked. I guess I forgot to think about that...

"Well, not exactly, but it's not like you know where to go." I said.

**Joe Solomon's POV**

Oh boy... this kids are going to drive me insane. "Well sorry for not knowing where the exit is to an abandoned appartement building." Zach teased. This isn't going to end well.

"Whoever said I was looking for the exit?" Cammie asked. But what does she mean? Of course we would be looking for the exit, she's in no condition to do anything else, what could she mean?

"What do you mean?" Zach asked. He took the words right out of my mouth...

"Isn't it obvious? We have to find whoever is in charge of this whole plan to kill me." Cammie said. She is just like her father, rushing into a mission. Just like her father... and that's why I can't let her do it.

"No, we need to tend to your wound and we also need reinforcements." I said. No one dares go against my word.

"Yeah, but..." Cammie started, but then we heard someone.

"Jake, are you sure?" A girl asked.

"Of course, Jessica." Jake said.

"But she is from gallagher academy... and after everything that happened..." Jessica trailed off.

"No, that's the past, we have to learn to forgive and forget." Jake said.

"Yeah, you're right." Jessica said, but then they turned the corner and saw us. "Oh good, you weren't killed by him."

"You're happy about that because?" Cammie asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." Jake said.

"We have time, what else are we going to do in an abandoned appartement building? Or seemingly abandoned." Cammie said.

**Cammie's POV**

"True enough..." Jessica said. Who is this girl? Sure I over heard her name, but who is she really?

"Okay, then listen up. Commander Nathaniel, that's the guy that ordered you to be kidnapped. We have been working with him for years, but lately he's been..." Jake trailed off.

"A phyco maniac." Jessica said.

"Jessica..." Jake mumbled. What's going on between them?

"He usually wouldn't do something like _this_, not this drastic. What he plans to do to you is... it's..." Jessica trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"... he planned on someone presish to you coming to rescue you. Then plans to almost kill them in front of you, but then kill you in front of them. Twisted, I know. He wants the secrets of Gallagher academy, but more importantly..." Jake trailed off. They seem to be doing that a lot...

"More importantly he wants you dead." Jessica said.

"I knew that much." I said.

"Do you know why?" Jessica asked. Well of course not! but that question has be haunting me...

"No, why does he?" I asked.

"It's because you're a Morgan, he want sthem all dead, he knows about your father, but... don't try to find him! He'll kill you! He shows no mercy anymore!" Jessica yelled, tears running down her face. He knows, about my father? I have to find him...

"If he know about my father's death... I have to find him, I have to know." I said.

"Are you really that desperate on finding him?" Jessica asked.

"Finding him? Do you mean... he's alive?!" I asked, half happy, half scared.

"Yes, that's the case... for now..." Jessica trailed off.

"What more do you know about him?" Mr. Solomon asked. Oh right, Mr. Solomon and dad were best friends... of course he would want to know...

"I know that he's still alive, but I'm not sure where, I'm sorry." Jessica apologized, then she looks at me and smiles. "I hope you find him in time, you deserve to have your father."

"Thank you." I said. "Um... where exactly is your boss?"

"He's not my boss anymore, but I can show you were he is." Jessica said.

"Jessica." Jake sounded like he was warning her.

"No Jake, I'm going to help them, plus... I have to face up to him..." Jessica said.

"Alright, show us the way." I said.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie is insane! She's hurt, yet she still wants to go up against whoever is in charge. She's either really brave, or really stupid... probably both. Cammie is definetely... different...

"Okay, he's in the basement." Jessica said. She led us down to the basement, there was a huge machine, you know, the kind you would see in those movies with the mad scientists. There were tons of guns, knifes and pretty much any weapon you can think of. This is a really bad idea, of course Cammie knows that, but she's still going to go on with it. "There he is." Jessica pointed to the man in the lab coat. He has black messy hair (like hasn't been brushed in months) and brown eyes. He has pale skin and is 6'3.

"That's him?" Cammie asked. I could see it in her eyes, she didn't expect him to be so big and so strong looking. She showed the slightest bit of fear, but quickly hid it. The man in the chair turned to look at us, he looked both mad and confused.

"Jessica! Why did you bring them here?!" he yelled.

"You have gone too far, just forget about these stupid ideas! It's not worth it!" Jessica yelled.

"You are such a stupid girl, it is definetely worth it. I only need one more, one more person to die." he said, then he looked at all of us. "Or 5 more." He had an evil smile planted on his face. He pressed a button on the machine he was working on, stone walls suddenly shot up from the ground. I was seperated from Cammie... I was seperated from everyone.

**Joe Solomon**

When the walls shot up, I was trapped with that guy... Jake I believe it was. This is not good, he plans to kill us in a very big way, but how... I guess I should be worrying about this guy, or at least pretend. "Are you alright?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jake said. Not even asking if I'm alright, rude much.

"How can we get out of this trap?" I asked.

"Leave it too me, I thought he might try this." Jake said. Then he pulled out a small mechanical ball, it had a lot of buttons on it. When he pressed a certain blue button, the mechanical ball turned into a portable machine that can break through the thickest of stone. He used it on the wall to our left and we found Zach, he didn't jump when the wall smashed, he has been trained better. Oh no! Cammie isn't with him! This is bad...

**Cammie's POV**

When walls shot up beside Jessica and I... we knew he was after me, considering he pulled out a gun. It's not a one shot kill, but it's still extremely painful and powerful. "Now, answer some of my questions and I won't make you watch me kill your friends, I'll just kill you fast, other wise it's going to be a slow and painful death. Question 1, how do you break into the secret room in gallagher academy?" he asked.

"Secret room? You're going to have to be more descriptive than that, we have a lot of 'secret' rooms." I said, grinning.

"Shut up! You smart mouth!" he yelled, then shot one bullet at me, it grazed my leg because I moved quick enough to not get hit too bad. "Where is the room that is conected to the Alumni disk? I know how to get in that room, but what is the secret top getting to the other room? There are more valuable things than the Alumni disk, I know about it all."

"A room that's connected to the room with the Alumni disk?" I asked. Okay, sure I knew about it, I even knew how to get in it and steal everything in there, but was I going to tell him that? NO WAY! "I've never heard of something like that... I always thought that the most precious things to the school is the Alumni disk and all the students." LIE. I've known about the room he's talking about since the first semester of my freshman year. I even found out about it on my own, no other student at gallagher academy even knows about it, only the highly trusted staff knows about it. Just then the stone wall smashed to bits right beside us, I didn't even flinch. Well... at least not physically, but mentally? Yes. I saw Zach and Mr. Solomon looking at my bleeding leg, Jake was looking at Jessica, relieved she was okay.

"YOU LIAR!" he yelled, he shot another bullet at me. It was aimed right at my heart!

* * *

**Will she get shot? Will this mad/ mentally challenged scientist will? Will he be stopped? What will become of them all? Review and maybe I'll give you a hint!!!!!! Next chapter will be coming soon... well, if you review. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and thanks to The True Mrs. Goode-Cullen and DAYLIGHT12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. HOSPITAL!

**Cammie's POV**

The bullet was aimed straight for my heart, there isn't enough time to dodge it, there's no way out of it! What do I do? What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?! I tried to get out of the way, but it was no use. THE BULLET HIT ME! I was majorly bleeding! No, duh... "CAMMIE!" Zach yelled. I couldn't stand it, the pain. But then, everything went black...

**Zach's POV**

Cammie was shot... Cammie was shot... I couldn't save her, I couldn't save her! This is all my fault! I should have blocked the bullet! It would've been better I die instead of her! WHY?! Why did she have to go?! "She... she can't be gone..." I said. My hands clenched in fists at my sides. "You'll pay for this." I won't ever forgive him for this. EVER!

**Joe Solomon's POV**

I failed him, I couldn't protect her, I let him down. My old friend... we have been friends forever, he never asked me to do much, except this small task, to keep her alive. But I couldn't even give him that, I can't ever forgive him, he killed her. I WON'T FORGIVE HIM! HE MUST DIE! "You! You will pay for killing her!" I yelled. I charged at him, years of experience with me. He didn't expect me to come after him, he couldn't aim correctly.

"Damn! No more bullets..." he mumbled. I punched him in the arm that was holding the gun, the gun went flying across the floor, it headed to Cammie. The gun that killed her, it was right beside her hand. I punched him in the face. Zach finally snapped, he came running full speed at him and punched him in the face, sending this horrible man into the wall.

"I told you you'll pay, but this is just the beginning!" Zach yelled, punching him numerous times. Until we heard it, a gun shot, it flew right past us and it was aimed at his heart, it hit right on target. I looked back and saw HER! She... shot him! Cammie was barely standing, the gun in her hand. Wait... but it didn't have anymore bullets, right?

**Zach's POV**

CAMMIE'S ALIVE! She shot him! She was barely standing there, the gun in her hand, but then I noticed it, her knees were starting to give in on her! I ran over to her, faster than I've ever ran before, she collapsed right in my arms. I don't understand... she was dead... I'm not complaining that she's alive, but I just don't understand. "Cammie? Are you...? What happened?" I managed to ask.

"It... hit just below my heart... 5 centimeters to be exact... but I can't make it... I lost... to much... blood..." Cammie said, barely. She passed out in my arms, she's right, she lost too much blood.

"Here." Someone said, then I looked up from Cammie, it was Jessica. She handed me a first-aid kit. I found stuff that would save her... for now, we needed to get her to a hospital.

"We need to get her out of here immediately." Mr. Solomon said. State the obvious much... I carried her out of the appartement building, we all went to the jet, everyone came out and saw Cammie in her state, there was a silence.

"Is she... alive?" Bex was the first one to speak up.

"Yeah, but we need to get her to a hospital now!" I ordered.

"Yeah, she has to live." Macey said. I got her inside, I stayed with her the entire time, but she never woke up. When we got there, we rushed her inside, told the receptionest person, she told us to take her to the emergency room. We did, but we had to wait in... well, the waiting room. Then someone came out, he was one of the staff that was helping her.

"We did all we can, but the only way to know if she'll make it, is with time. Are any of you her family?" he asked.

"Yes, I am her father." Mr. Solomon said. Okay, so he's her father's friend, but it's close enough.

"Alright, she's been put in room 0167." he said. We went there, she was lying in the hospital bed, still breathing. That's a good sign, I went to one of the two chair at the side of her bed. Joe solomon sat in the other one, it was on the opposite side. Bex, Liz, Macey, Jessica, Jake, Grant and Jonas all sat on the couches. It was 10:00pm when we started waiting.

3:00am: Cammie still didn't wake up, but she was still breathing. Everyone except Joe solomon and I were asleep.

8:00am: Cammie was still in the same status as before. Everyone woke up. Bex, Liz and Macey, and even Jessica started to pray that Cammie would wake, that she would be alive. I was holding Cammie's hand this entire time.

2:00pm: Everything was the same as before.

6:00pm: Everyone bought food, but I refused to eat or move until Cammie woke up.

11:00pm: Everyone except Joe Solomon and I were sleeping, I refused to sleep, eat, or do anything until she woke up.

5:00am: I was still awake, same with Joe Solomon. But then, Cammie... she was starting to wake up! "Cammie... are you okay now?" I asked. Of course she wouldn't feel alright, but she was at least feeling better than before.

"Zach... am I dead?" Cammie asked. Of all the questions, she had to ak that one.

"Don't be stupid, Cammie... don't you remember what happened?" I asked.

"Not really that much, the last thing I remember was... heing shot, then everything went black.

**Cammie's POV**

I'm... alive... what happened? "Cammie, you really don't remember? Well... you managed to make the bullet barely miss your heart. What was it you said? By 5 centimeters? Anyways, you shot him. Once you collapsed in my arms, we rushed you to the hospital, they managed to save you." Zach explained. Oh, that's right... that did happen... I think I remember it a bit better now...

"The important thing is that you're alive." Mr. Solomon said.

"Yeah, that's true." I said. Well of course I would agree with him, considering it merans I'm alive.

"You should probably get some rest." Mr. Solomon said.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

"Sweet dreams." Zach whispered, but only loud enough so I could hear. I fell asleep fairly quick.

**Zach's POV**

"She made it." I said.

"Yeah, thank god... but I think she had some help." Joe Solomon said.

"Some help?" I asked.

"Yes, the girls were praying and I believe that her father was helping her, both gathering the strength to shoot that man and to make it through all this. He saved her, of course, that's just my opinion." he said. Hm... maybe he's right.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

"Yeah, I always am." he said. He's even more full of himself than I am...

9:00: Everyone woke up. "I can't believe she hasn't woken up yet..." Bex said.

"Actually she has, but she decided to get some rest." I said.

"YOU DIDN"T WAKE US UP!" Bex yelled at me. Cammie started to wake up from the racket.

"What's goin on?" Cammie asked, rubbing her head. "Why is everyone yelling, oh wait, it's just Bex who's yelling."

"You're alive!" Bex exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Cammie!" Everyone else (Not Bex, Joe Solomon or me) exclaimed.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine now." Cammie said. Just then, the door opened. In came a nurse.

"Oh good, you're awake. Your wound isn't that serious anymore, it healed quickly. That gun that perced you, it wasn't the kind of gun that can kill you unless it hits your heart. You are welcome to leave anytime." she said, then left. Their nice way of saying 'get out'.

"You heard her, let's go." Cammie said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Completely." Cammie said. With that said, we headed back to Gallagher academy.

* * *

**Was that intense enough for you guys? Don't answer that, I already know the answer, I mean, she almost died. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. NEW SPIES!

CHAPTER 15

**Cammie's POV**

We finally got back to Gallagher academy, I'm back home. But... something feels different... "CAMMIE! I'm so glad you're alright sweetie!" Mom came running to me and hugging me once I got out of the jet.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I evoided being killied." I said. Wrong thing to say to your mother, extremely wrong.

"KILLED! What do you mean?!" Mom pretty much yelled at me. Therefore, I had to explained everything to her. "Oh my... you've gone through quite a lot..." I would have never guessed...

"Yeah, I guess I have..." I trailed off.

"You should rest a while." Mom said. I've done enough resting for god sake!

"Okay." I said. "Oh and we found some people who helped us, they seem more like spies than normal people."

"Oh really? Who are they?" Mom asked.

"This is Jessica and this is Jake." I said, gesturing to them.

"Hm... Jessica you say?" Mom asked. What is up with her? Is there something she knows about Jessica?

"Yes, I'm Jessica, is there something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Would be possible be Jessica Lindin?" Mom asked. Lindin? Wait! Isn't that...?

"Um... yes." Jessica said, she seemed nervous.

"I completely understand now." Mom said.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"This is Monica Lindin's daughter, isn't that right Jessica?" Mom asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, that's right." Jessica said.

"Your mother said you were going to come here, but when you didn't show up, we thought something happened." Mom said.

"Something did happen, my father." Jessica said, pure hatred filled her eyes.

"Your father?" Mom asked.

"Yes, he didn't want me to train to be a spy, but I think I know the reason behind it." Jessica said. But what could that reason be? Is her father hiding something? Is she hiding something? Who is her father?

"You do? What would that be?" Mom asked, but it seemed like she already knew.

"I have a feeling that he thought if I became a spy, I would find out he has some secret or something and I would need to stop him, he wouldn't want me to interfer." Jessica said.

"Yes, that seems very possible. But the true question is, do you want to study at Gallagher academy?" Mom asked. The answer cam imediately, which is good, a spy shouldn't be indecisive.

"Yes! Of course I would!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Excellent, we'll just have to find a room for you to stay in..." Mom trailed off. "Cammie, can you show Jessica around?" Hello, I'm injured. "Hm... oh, you're Jake, what is your last name?"

"James." Jake said. Ha, ha... Jake James... that is just perfect, suits him absolutely perfect.

"Just as I thought..." Mom trailed off again. She never trails off, well... almost never...

"What's just as you thought?" Dr. Steve said, coming out of the gallagher academy.

"Do you know about the James family, this is Jake James. Would you be willing to let him be part of the blackthorne boys? That is, if he wants to." Mom said, she already knew both answers.

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, well, how about it Jake?" Dr. Steve asked.

"Of course!" Jake exclaimed.

"Good, the blackthorne boys are currently at gallagher academy, well, 15 of them... or should I say 16 of them." Dr. Steve said, grinning. He was proud of his little... joke. So not funny...

"Either way... Cammie, you and Zach show Jessica and Jake around." Mom said, smiling at me. She gave me a chance to be with Zach, I was going to take it, for sure!

"Alright." I said, smiling a _thanks-you-I-won't-waste-this-opportunity _smile.

"Come on, let's go." Zach said, he waalked beside me and then whispered "are you sure you're okay to walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but thanks for worrying." I whispered back.

"You idiot, you know I always worry about you." he whispered. I couldn't help but blush, I slipped my hand into his when we got into the gallagher academy with Jessica and Jake. We gave them the tour, the not abridged one.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, really sorry about that. But I couldn't think of anything, if you have any ideas, you're free to tell me. Of course, I'll give you some credit!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. BACK TO THE HOSPITAL!

CHAPTER 16

**Cammie's POV**

Once the tour was done, we brought Jessica and Jake to my mom's office, she wanted to talk to them privately. Sure, I could go through a secret passage and secretly watch and listen to everything they say, or... I could spend time with Zach. I obviously chose the second option, it's a no brainer. We were walking through the hall way near the COW classroom, my hand was still in his. I looked at his face through the corner of my eye, his beautiful face. He must've noticed I was looking at him, he looked at me, smiling. "Um... Zach?" I asked, I had no clue what was going to come next, but I couldn't stand the silence.

"What is it gallagher girl?" Zach asked.

"Um... it's nothing really, just wondering..." I paused and then thought of the first thing that came to my mind. "What rooms do you think they'll put Jessica and Jake in?" I saw him raise his eyebrow, I knew he was hoping I'd ask something better.

"Well... they'll probably stick Jake with me, Grant and Jonas. I have no clue where they'll stick Jessica." Zach said.

"Oh right, you only have 2 other roomates, I guess it would make sense to put him with you." I said.

"Yeah, I guess, but enough about them..." Zach said, then he stopped and pulled me into his chest. His body feels so warm, he smells so good... I pushed myself off of his chest, staring into his green eyes. You can certainly guess what's going to happen next, it's pretty obvious. Zach leaned closer, placing his ams around my waist, he pressed his lips against mine. But then, I felt something... something very painful radiating from my heart... no, just below it, WHERE MY WOUND IS! Zach stopped kissing me, he noticed I was in pain. "Gallagher girl?" I was starting to get a headache, maybe it was from all the pain. Either way, I rested my forehead against Zach's chest. "Cammie? Are... are you in pain?"

"J... just... just a little bit." I said. LIE. HUGE LIE.

"Stop lying to me, it's all my fault. If only I did something, anything. I should have got you out of there, I should have blocked it. It's all my fault, I'm sorry. It's my fault that you're in so much pain, it's all my fault." Zach said. Is he an idiot or something?

"Zach, if you got hit instead of me... it would be much more painful, don't apologize to me anymore, it's not your fault." I said. It's the truth, all the truth. This pain is nothing compared to what it would be if Zach wasn't with me.

"But..." Zach said, but got interupted by me.

"Zach stop! Just stop... you are helping me now, isn't that good enough?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"How am I helping you?" Zach asked.

"Because you're right here with me, you're with me when it really matters. If you weren't here right now, then it would be much more painful. If it were you that got hit by the bullet, I would be suffering more pain than I am now." I said.

**Zach's POV**

Whoa, that's deep... she's being so sweet even though she's in pain. "Cammie... why is it that you put everyone before yourself? You should be worrying about your injury, but your talking about how painful it would be if I were shot." I said.

"Zach, it's just the way I am, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were shot because of me. Zach, I need you by my side, I really need you." Cammie said. She moved closer to me, her body was warm, she smelled... SHE SMELLED LIKE BLOOD! I looked down at where her wound is, it opened up! SHE'S BLEEDING!

"Cammie! We need to get you back to the hospital!" I yelled, but she couldn't hear me, she already passed out, in my arms. I picked her up and ran to her mom's office, I opened the door open. "Cammie's wound opened back up!"

"Oh no! We need to get her to the hospital!" Cammie's mom yelled.

"I was afraid of this." Joe Solomon said. I didn't even notice he was in here, but I didn't really care. Cammie's life was in danger, that's all that mattered at that moment. Cammie's mom, Joe Solomon, Jessica, Jake and I went with the hospital and got Cammie into the emergency room. She was in there fore at least 4 hours, we had to wait in the waiting room like before. Then I saw a nurse come to us, she probably has news about Cammie, but will it be good news? Or bad news? I need to know, is she going to make it? I need to know that she will survive.

* * *

** Looks like she's not done with the pain quite yet, she still has a ways to go. Sorry that this chapter is soooooooooooo short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to make the next one longer than I usually do. Key word: TRY. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. RESTING!

CHAPTER 17

**Cammie's Mom's POV**

Why do these kind of things always happen to Cammie? Is this my fault? There must be something I can do... I have to think of something to keep her safe, at least until her wound heals, but what will I do? Either way, we say Cammie sleeping in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful, but like she was in pain. Zach went and sat in one of the chairs at her bed, he held her hand. I gestured for Joe to follow me outside her hospital room, he did. "Joe, we need to think of a plan." I said.

"Yes, I was thinking the exact same thing, but what can we do?" Joe asked.

"I have an idea, but..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" Joe asked.

"Well, for starters... she won't be going on big missions." I said.

"Yes, I had a feeling that's what you were planning." Joe said.

"Joe, I'm not finished. Someone should always be around her, someone, but I don't mean like Zach or any of her friends, but..." I trailed off.

"A teacher." Joe finished for me.

"Exactly." I said, starting to go back in Cammie's hospital room. "Thanks for volunteering." And with that said, I went into her room.

"Great... just great..." I heard Joe say from outside her room before he came in.

**Zach's POV**

6:30pm: Cammie has been resting for an hour without waking up, everyone was still wake.

8:00pm: Cammie is still asleep and Cammie's mom went to get some food for all of us, but who can think of eating at a time like this?

8:30: Cammie's mom was trying to convince me to eat something, but I declined. Cammie was still asleep, she looked like she was feeling better, but with Cammie there's no way to tell.

11:00pm: Cammie's mom tried to convince me to get some sleep, but I stayed at Cammie's side, I haven't left for even a second and I'm not planning to.

1:00am: Cammie's mom fell asleep, only Joe Solomon and I were left awake.

5:00am: Joe Solomon went out for a walk.

5:30am: Joe Solomon returned from his walk.

8:00am: Cammie's mom woke up.

10:30am: Cammie's mom and Joe Solomon went to get some brunch.

11:40am: Cammie's mom and Joe Solomon came back, Cammie was still asleep.

5:00pm: Cammie was asleep, there was an akward silence, but I tried to ignore it, which proved to be harder than it seemed.

7:30pm: Joe Solomon and Cammie's mom went out for dinner.

8:40pm: They came back from dinner, they tried to convince me to eat. Then Joe Solomon got irritated that I wasn't eating, he shoved some pudding down my throat.

11:00pm: Cammie's mom and Joe Solomon fell asleep, but just then, Cammie started waking up. "Cammie... how are you feeling?" I asked. What kind of question was that? Her wound opened up again, she had to go through 5 hours in the emergency room and sleeping for a whole day.

"I've felt better." Cammie said, but it was just barely above a whisper.

"Of course you have, that was a stupid question." I said.

"No it wasn't, you were just concerned." Cammie said. How sweet is she? Majorly. "It's a side of you I like." A side of me? Does that mean she doesn't like all the sides of me?

"What side of me don't you like?" I asked.

"I never said I didn't like all of them..." Cammie said.

"Okay, that's better." I said.

"But I never said I did." Cammie teased.

"Gallagher girl, seems like you're back to your old self, that's good." I said. It was true, I like her just the way she is, I wouldn't change a thing about her, not one thing!

"I'm back to myself and you're not being your cocky self, I'm shocked." Cammie joked, smirking.

"Don't push it or you might get what you asked for." I said

"I never said I wanted it." Cammie said.

"Does that mean you don't like me being cocky?" I asked.

"I never I did, but I never said I didn't." Cammie said. She must really like trying to mess with my mind, it's really not working out for her.

"Well, you should get some more rest." I said.

"Okay, but Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"You get some rest too, I have a feeling you haven't slept since before I got shot." Cammie said. How does she figure these things out, it's almost like she's a mind reader.

"How did you know?" I asked, regretting it ever since.

"Spy. Looks like I used it against you." Cammie said, pointing to herself. "Good night Zach." She feel asleep in a matter of minutes.

1:45am: I finally fell asleep, FINALLY!

11:00am: I woke up, Cammie was already awake, she was smiling at me when I woke up. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.

"No, that's not it. I'm glad you slept..." Cammie paused, she whispered the last part so only I could hear. "...Near me..."

* * *

**AWW~ Isn't the ending adorable? Hate it? Like it? Love? Got any ideas for the next chapter? I'll use anything you give me, well... if I like it, but I'm pleased easily, I'll give you credit if I use your ideas even the slightest bit. Any ideas will do, I have nothing figured off, not even a single word! HELP NEEDED! READ! REVIEW! HELP! :)**


	18. THE PLAN!

CHAPTER 18

**Cammie's Mom's POV**

"Oh good, your awake." I said.

"Mom..." Cammie said.

"Your mother has something to tell you." Joe said, he sounded grumpy about it.

"Yes, for the time being, I made a plan. It won't cause any trouble but..." I started but heard Joe mutter something.

"For who...?" Joe muttered.

"This plan would be?" Cammie asked.

"Until you completely heal, you won't be going on any missions and there will be _someone_ that has to be with you at all times." I said.

"Oh no... Oh please no, you better not mean who I think you mean." Cammie complained.

"Yes I do, that someone is Joe Solomon." I said.

"Why me?" Cammie mumbled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Joe said.

"Both of you stop complaining, you don't have a choice." I paused, remembering we should be getting. "We should leave soon." I left shortly after.

**Cammie's POV**

"Just great..." I mumbled.

"You better not be thinking that I'm thrilled either." Mr. Solomon said.

"You two are impossible." Zach said.

"I guess we should be leaving just like your mother just did." Mr. Solomon said.

"Yeah..." I said, getting off the bed.

"Oh and knowing your mother, there's most likely more to this plan of hers." Mr. Solomon said.

"Obviously." Zach said. I noticed that Mr. Solomon was glaring at Zach and vice virsa. Oh boy, they must really hate eachother... I sighed and headed for the door, followed by Zach and Mr. Solomon. Geez... this is going to be a pain.

When we made it out of the hospital my mother was already at the Gallagher Academy Van. My mom got in the passengers seat in the front of the van after tossing the keys to Mr. Solomon. Okay, this is great. Mom and Mr. Solomon are in the front and I'm in the back... with Zach...

There was a tinted screen cutting us off from mom and Joe. It was probably sound proof, bullet proof and a lot of other proofs.

"You sure you're okay?" Zach asked after 43 seconds of silence.

"Yeah I'm fine, but thanks for worrying." I said. I was actually pretty worried myself and I know that that's bad for a spy, but I am. I'm alone in the back of the Gallagher Academy van with Zachary Goode. How could I not be nervous?!

"I think it'd be obvious by now, but... when you're not around or in pain, I can't help but worry." Zach paused, he said the next part more like the Zach I know, full of cockiness (that's a real word, right?). "Therefore I have to worry a lot, geez... when aren't you in trouble?"

I sticked out my tongue at him.

"Very mature." Zach said.

I noticed Zach was staring at me with those irresistable green eyes, he's been staring at me for a while. "What?" I asked.

I saw Zach start smirking, he leaned closer and kissed me. His arms made there way around my waist, my arms around his neck. It turned into a whole makeout session. When we finished making out, the van stopped, we were at Gallagher Academy. It was perfectly timed, but it still makes me nervous that we madeout while mom and Joe were so close to us. We got out of the van.

Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas were there to meet us.

"CAMMIE!" they all yelled.

"You're okay right?" the girls asked together.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

Bex giggled, she caught sight of me and Zach holding hands. "I bet you liked being alone with Zach." she said, winking.

I turned red and I mean bright red. "What?! NO, that's not not...!" I trailed off.

"Then why are you red as a cherry?" Macey asked.

"That's... just..." I said, then groaned. "Whatever..." I started walking walking away, but Zach didn't let go of my hand. He just pulled me back in one quick movement, I landed right in his arms. When looked up at his face his lips pressed against mine, his arms around my waist.

"Aww~" all the girls except Macey said, did you really expect Macey to join them? I don't think so. Either way... Zach is smooth, he takes any chance to kiss me, I absolutely love him that way! He is absolutely the best kisser!

**Zach's POV**

She must really love me if she lets me kiss her this much, this rocks! She's not pulling away or anything, but I guess it would be hard considering how good a kisser I am. I guess it even gets to Cammie the chameleon, believe it or not. When I finally pulled away to catch my breath she was staring into my eyes, she looked so beautiful standing there. "I'll see you at dinner." I whispered in her ear.

"Um... okay..." she whispered. I could see how much she was blushing, it was all for me.

I let go of her and watched her go into the academy, I went in too, I headed to my room.

"You got far with Cammie, I wouldn't be able to do that with Bex." Grant complained.

"I guess I did get far..." I said.

"Well of course, you kissed her last semester when we had to leave, look where you are now." Grant said.

"He's right." Jonas agreed.

"Yeah..." I said, dreamily. I wonder what Cammie's doing right now... I need to remember to put more bugs in her room.

* * *

**I know it was a bit shorter than usual, but I needed to end it there, it just felt like the right moment. I'll try to make the next one longer, no worries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm already almost done the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. THE PRANK!

CHAPTER 19

**Cammie's POV**

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Someone get that..." I mumbled.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Cam, you get it." Liz mumbled to me. Bex was still fast asleep, nothing can wake her.

I groaned and mumbled "Liz, you get it, please..."

She groaned as well and said "Fine..." She opened the door and she had shock into her voice. "Mr. Solomon what are you doing here?!"

"Not happy to see me" Mr. Solomon said, I could hear it in his voice, that wasn't really a question.

"Who would this early in the morning?" I mumbled.

"Funny." he paused. "I can't believe you girls aren't up yet."

"It's only 7:17" I said, without looking at the clock. I guess my spy senses never turn off, even when I'm sleeping.

"At least your instincts still work while you're half asleep." Mr. Solomon said.

I turned my head to face him, I glared at him. "Back off."

"Oh did I mention what you get to watch if you get ready?" Mr. Solomon asked.

"No you didn't what is it?" Bex mumbled. She finally woke up, or she was awake the whole time.

At this point we were all watching him with curiosity.

"You get to watch me wake up the boys." he said.

"And by the boys, you mean Grant, Jonas and Zach?" Bex asked.

"Exactly." he said, grinning.

Bex shot up from her bed.

I was up too, same with Liz, Macey was too but she didn't look too interested, she actually looked bored...

"Actually, instead of you waking them up, how about you let us?" I asked, smirking. At this point, all us girls were smirking.

"Alright, I can see where this is going. I'll be waiting outside your room, be ready in 15 minutes." he said, exitting the room.

"Prank time." I said, still smirking.

We got into our school uniforms and were ready 10 minutes later. Then we got all of our 'supplies' in 4 minutes, then exitted our room and saw Joe.

"Ready?" he asked.

"We were born ready." Bex said.

"... good to know." he said.

We made our way to the east wing and stopped in front of their room. "Mr. Solomon you'll have to wait here until we're done." I said. He just nodded, knowing that we would pull a big prank. We entered the room, leaving him waiting. "Okay, let's do it, you guys know what to do." I whispered.

They nodded. Liz made her way to Jonas' bed, Bex went to Grant's, I went to Zach's, Macey was in charge our their room 'decorating'. I looked down at Zach, HE HAD NO SHIRT ON! He looks so... oh god! He looks amazingly hot! I was mesmerized for a few seconds, but then quickly snapped out of it, well... not completely. I took out a camera (with the flash off) and took a before picture, then I put the camera away. I took out lipstick and put it on Zach's lips, Bex and Liz did the same to Grant and Jonas. We all started applying all the opther stuff for the face, like eyeliner, mascara, etc...

I gave Macey two things that I made in my freshman year. First one is a bomb type thing that can change any wall color, we all decided on bright, bright, bright pink. The second one is also like a bomb, a bomb of confetti. Macey put the bomb of confetti on the ceiling, the confetti bomb has an alarm, it'll go off once I presh a button on a special bracelet, same with the color bombs. Oh did I mention the color bombs also color everything in the room, including the boys, well... the part of the boys that aren't covered up. She started throwing their clothes everywhere so that it would make a mess and the clothes would be caught in the color bomb.

After I was done with Zach's face I took a picture of him (including his chest), why waste a chance to get a picture like this? Even with the makeup he still looked hot. How does that work?! Either way, Liz and Bex did the same to their guys. "Everyone done?" I whispered, they all nodded. We started to leave, but just as I was going to leave Zach, HE GRABBED MY WRIST! He moaned something...

"Cammie..." Zach moaned. Sounds like his dream includes kissing me and not just a little kiss either, a deep deep kiss, like nothing we've ever really done. I was just hoping he wouldn't wake up, I couldn't get out of his grip though. I mouthed 'help' to the girls.

They rushed over and Macey grabbed a water bottle, we managed to put the water bottle where my hand was being held, luckily for us he loosened his grip. We left the room, Joe Solomon noticed us right away. "What did you do to them?" he asked.

"We'll see." I said, smirking. Macey, Bex and Liz were grinning.

I held my wrist in front of my face, it looked like it was pure gold and it was. I squeezed one of the charms, no noise was made, that one was for the color. I squeezed another one, we all suddenly heard "Congratalation!" from the boys room, then a large thud, or should I say 3 large thuds.

"Let's go in." I said. I opened the door, we all went in. "Morning boys."

"Gallagher girl..." Zach said, he looked at himself, then his roommates, then his room. "You're going to pay for this." I smirked at him, he just grinned. At least he didn't seem to upset.

"Oh and did you have a good dream? You were talking in your sleep, well... moaning." I said, still smirking. I definetely saw it, but very faintly, he was actually blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Zach asked. Oh yeah... like he didn't know.

"Dude, what were you dreaming about?" Grant asked.

"Me." I said.

"No I wasn't." Zach said.

"Then why were you moaning my name?" I asked.

"Dude! She got you big!" Grant said. Then I noticed the water bottle we put in his hand was still in his hand. Zach chucked it at Grant's head. "OW! What did you do that for?!"

"Either way why did you have to wake us up so early?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah Gallagher girl, why?" Zach asked.

Grant was just rubbing his head.

"Um... well, actually we don't know. We were woken up even earlier by Mr. Solomon." I said.

**Zach's POV**

He woke them up even earlier? But that doesn't explain why they had to prank us, well... actually it is Cammie we're talking about... okay, that's reason enough. I'm so getting her back for this! Half of me is pink and the rest of me isn't! She also heard me talking in my sleep... well, moaning about her... I'm so not getting into details of the dream! I wonder if anything else happened...

**Cammie's POV**

"Well? Why did you wake all of us this early?" Grant asked. At this point the guys were beside us... ZACH WAS BESIDE ME WITH NO SHIRT ON! Even if he's pink he's still hot! He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, my arm was against his pink arm.

"You're going to pay for this and I don't mean with just a prank." Zach whispered. I looked at him raising an eyebrow, what did he mean?

* * *

**Okay! Here it is! Chapter 19!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did he mean? There's no way any of you could know, considering I don't even know. Any ideas? I really need some!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. ZACH'S MISTAKE!

CHAPTER 20

**Cammie's POV**

What did Zach mean? Oh god... I better find out soon! Either way, Joe is going to tell us why he made us wake up earlier than everyone else. "You're probably asking yourself why I woke you up so early, the answer is _special_ training." he said. Does he read minds or something? BUt special training, how did I not suspect that? I'm the Chameleon for god sakes.

"Special training?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, but both yours and 's are different." Mr. Solomon said.

A look of relief came onto Liz's face.

"I'll see all of you outside, in the field in 15 minutes." Mr. Solomon said, then he left.

"Wow, this sucks..." Grant said. Then both Grant and Jonas ran to their bathroom, both trying to get in first. Bex came behind them and pushed them both in, that solves that. When I looked over to the girls were standing 5 seconds ago, there was nobody. I was alone with Zach, I could feel him smirking at me. I felt him grab my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"Zach?" I asked.

He had an evil smirk on his face, not evil-evil, but still evil, you know what I mean. Not evil-villian-evil, but Zach evil. His body was close to me, I could tell I was blushing like mad. He started whispering in my ear "remember what I said before?"

"Zach..." I said. I was looking in his eyes, they were piercing through me. He was getting closer, that smirk was still on his face. Were were barely 5 centimeters apart, maybe even less.

"Gallagher girl, remember what I was mumbling in my sleep? Get ready to hear it again." Zach whispered.

He was getting closer, but he also accidently loosened his grip. I pushed him off of me and ran out! I ran down the halls at full speed! I didn't know what to do, I paniced and yes I know that's bad for a spy, but I couldn't help it.

**Zach's POV**

What just happened? She usually wouldn't mind me kissing her even if it goes farther then ever before, but why did she push me away? She is so confusing, but at least I know where she's going, her room. I'm glad I sneaked more bugs in there. Cammie's already in there, wow... she runs faster than I thought. "Cammie what's wrong?!" Bex asked.

"I bet I can guess." Macey paused. Most likely everyone looked at her. "Zach."

"Cammie, is it true?" Liz asked.

"Yeah." Cammie said, her voice was cracking.

"What did he do?" Bex asked.

"He..." Cammie tried to say something, anything.

"He tried to force himself on you didn't he?" Macey asked.

"Yeah..." Cammie said, I could even hear her crying.

"That jerk!" Bex yelled.

"How could he do that to you?!" Liz asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do anymore." Cammie said.

"Cammie, what are you going to do now?" Liz asked.

She didn't answer, there was pure silence.

"Cammie?" Liz asked.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Cammie asked.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"The Josh incident." Bex said.

"Yeah, after that... I promised myself that I wouldn't let another guy into my heart ever again, I didn't want to feel that pain again. But... I let Zach in, it's even more painful this time." Cammie said. HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT?! Did I really hurt her even more than Jimmy? I was just... I was just trying to move our relationship farther...

I can't listen to this anymore, I won't be able to stay cool when I see her if I keep listening. I got ready to meet Joe on the field, but I would also have to see Cammie and have her friends glare at me. I was already gone before Grant and Jonas were out, I went to the field and found Joe. "Your roommates aren't with you?"

"No, they were taking too long." I said.

"Oh really... looks like the girls are here." Joe Solomon said.

I looked over and saw Bex, Macey, Liz... they were glaring at me. Then I saw Cammie, she averted her eyes. Bex mouthed 'you are so dead' and I knew it was true.

"Dude! Why didn't you wait!" Grant yelled while him and Jonas ran over to us.

"You were slow." I said.

"You still could've waited!" Grant yelled.

"Enough! Now that you're all here we can start." Joe Solomon said.

"Whoever is on the research track will be trained by someone named Mr. Maxwell." Joe Solomon said.

"Sorry I'm late." A man said, running to us.

"You're right on time." Joe Solomon said. He looked at Jonas and Liz. "These two."

"Alright, please come with me." Mr. Maxwell said. Jonas and Liz left, only 5 of us were left.

"Hey Joe." a guy said coming towards us. Wait a minute... isn't that... Trevor?

"Trevor, just on time. These are the others you will be training with." Joe Solomon said, gesturing to us.

"Nice to meet you." he said, he looked at each one of us, but took an extra second looking at Cammie. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE BETTER BACK OFF! I mean it! No one else can be with Cammie but me! No one else can protect her like I can!

"Let's get on with the training." Joe Solomon said. He showed us different moves to protect ourselves, they were more advanced than in PE. Anyways, when it was done the girls were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**It was really goode right? It was fantabulistic right? I'm already working on chapter 21!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I can't think of anything, any ideas? I'm really stuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. NOTE PASSING!

CHAPTER 21

**Cammie's POV**

We left Zach and Grant ASAP! We went to breakfast, but we made sure no matter where Zach sat he wouldn't be beside me or in front of me. We put it into action when Liz joined us at the dining hall. Bex was to my left, Macey was to my right and Liz was in front of me. We all noticed when Zach, Grant and Jonas came in. They walked over to us. Grant sat beside Bex and Jonas sat beside Liz, Zach looked at me then sat beside Grant. None of us said a word to each other for 5 minutes and 37 seconds. Well... until Grant opened his mouth. "That training was pretty easy huh?" he asked.

Bex, Macey and I shot him a death glare. "You'd probably be safer shuting up." Zach said, not looking up from his food. I continued eating my food.

"Yeah..." Jonas said, nervously. There's only three reasons he could be nervous! **A)**Because he's sitting beside Liz **B)** The silence killed him **C) **He is probably making a plan to destroy the world and he thinks that we're onto him. Okay... it's probably not the last one, but I felt like I should put it in as a choice just in case.

None of us talked for the rest of breakfast, now we had to go to class. Unluckily for me, Zach is beside me in all of them... I absolutely hate this... first I had COW class.

We all sat down, Zach beside me. Bex in front of me, Grant beside Bex, Liz was behind me and Jonas was beside her. The class was beginning, but I couldn't help but glance at Zach. He was writing something on a small piece of paper, he passed it to me. I secretly opened it, it said 'Gallagher girl, why are you so mad at me?' I knew exactly what to say here. After I finished writing I passed it to Zach.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie passed me the paper back, I opened it and it said 'no comment'. She is impossible, but I won't give up, girls are usually easy to understand, but not this one. I wrote on the piece of paper then passed it back to her.

**Cammie's POV**

I took the note from him and it said 'Come on Gallagher girl! Can't you see that I would never want to hurt you?! Just tell me why you're mad!' I wrote back and gave it to him.

**Zach's POV**

I got the note, but she was really starting to get on my nerves not that I'd tell her. I opened it and read 'no comment'. This is going nowhere fast... but I'm determined! There's no way she's going to be able to keep this up all day! Although... she is a gallagher girl... this might be a problem... either way, I finished with the note and passed it back to her. I watched her read it, she looked a bit shocked and unsure what to do...

**Cammie's POV**

I got the note back and read 'Gallagher girl please! I hate when you're mad at me! I can't stand it! You're the most important person in my life! I'd go to the ends of the earth for you! I'd die for you! I love you!'. I didn't know what to do about this note, did he mean it? Or was this one of his lies? I can't tell when it's on paper... but I still wrote back.

**Zach's POV**

When she gave it to me I opened it immediately, I read 'no comment'. I will make her give in, she won't even believe the truth! I gave the note back to her, hopefully she finally gives in.

**Cammie's POV**

I got the note, but I already knew what to write. It said 'Cammie, it's the truth, I really and honestly love you. Why can't you believe me? Or is it that you don't feel the same way?' I finished reading it and then looked at Zach, he caught my gaze and I knew he meant it from the look in his eyes. But he is Zachary Goode, he can probably fake that... probably... I wrote back and was about to give it to him when we had to go to our next class, to Coveops... this won't be easy to pass notes... not with Joe Solomon in the room...

We went to Coveops, Zach was beside me, Bex in front of me, Grant beside her and Macey on the other side of Bex. I gave the note to Zach, then Joe entered the room, late as usual.

**Zach's POV**

I opened it, but I already knew what it'd say. It read 'no comment'. She is IMPOSSIBLE! I wrote back, but when I passed it I noticed the Joe Solomon noticed me passing it.

**Cammie's POV**

I got the note and it said 'CAMMIE! Please, don't make me hurt you after class.' Ohhhhhh... scary. I internally rolled my eyes, I wrote on the note, but as I was passing it to Zach Mr. Solomon intersected the pass. Crap...

"You're note passing, in my class? Risky." he said.

The room went silent, this is really bad!

"I know, I'll just read it out loud to show what happens when you pass notes in _my_ class." he said. I looked perfectly calm and so did Zach. "Are you okay with that?" he was looking directly at me.

"Of course, go ahead." I said, I thought that would get him off guard a bit. It might have, but it's not like he would show it.

"Well then, I will." he paused before reading it. "Gallagher girl, why are you so mad at me?" he paused to show that the next person (me) started to write. "no comment." he paused "Come on Gallagher girl! Can't you see that I would never want to hurt you?! Just tell me why you're mad!" he paused. "no comment." he paused. "Gallagher girl please! I hate when you're mad at me! I can't stand it! You're the most important person in my life! I'd go to the ends of the earth for you! I'd die for you! I love you!" hearing it out loud made me feel like Zach meant it all... "no comment" he paused. "Cammie, it's the truth, I really and honestly love you. Why can't you believe me? Or is it that you don't feel the same way?" he paused. "no comment." he paused "CAMMIE! Please, don't make me hurt you after class." he paused. "no comment." he took a longer pause meaning that he finished. "Well, seems like Ms. Morgan won't be broken down to easily and Mr. Goode is persistant enough. Ms. Morgan do you have anything to say to Mr. Goode?"

"Yeah I do." I said.

"You do?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What do you have to say Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Solomon asked.

I looked at Zach and said "No comment."

* * *

**Any _Comments_****? Who loved the note passing? Especially Cammie's parts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was actually laughing my head off while I was writing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I also got some help from Twilight113!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. WHO ARE THEY!

CHAPTER 22

**Joe Solomon's POV**

She is good, the girls will probably beat him up all together, that should be amusing. "ZACHARY GOODE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" a lot of the girls yelled. He is a dead man now. The girls had fists flying at him, he dodged a lot of them, but not all of them and Bex was in there so... she pretty much kills him, well... almost. I saw Cammie leaning against a wall laughing. I walked over to her.

"You're okay with them beating him up?" I asked.

"Completely." she said, laughing.

"He's probably going to come to you when they're done." I said.

"Crap..." I heard her mutter.

"You'd better go and hide, don't worry about the rest of class." I said. I just watched her blink at me like I'm insane.

"Okay who are and what did you do with Mr. Solomon?" she asked.

"Funny. Just go before I change my mind." I said.

She ran out of the classroom, I watched Zach watch her leave. He punched Rebecca in the stomach hard and ran after Cammie, I have got to see this... but then again these girls are... amusing.

**Cammie's POV**

I was running as fast as I could, I ran down many halls, I finally reached the hall near COW class. Great... I just came from here, but there is a really secret passageway. I ran over to just before the door to COW class, kicked the lowest brick into the wall. The passageway opened and closed after I got in, I walked down a stone passageway, it was pitch black, but I knew my way around her so well that I didn't need any light. This is quite a long passageway though... I walked for 20 minutes until I came to _dead end_. I extend my arm forward and pushed felt around for a stone I could grab (getting my fingers in between the stone and the one beside it) and then when I found it, I pulled it out a bit, not far enough to come out, but far enough.

There was a little space that I had to crawl out of, I saw the light and it felt good to be out of darkness when I got out. I ended up at the hall just before my room. I was just turning the corner when I saw Zach open the door to my room.

**Zach's POV**

Once I got away from the insane girls I went after Cammie, she started heading to the hall near COW class, but then when I turned the corner she was gone. I bet that she was just running around the school trying to confuse me, but I knew she would have to go to her room eventually, I could only hope that she would come before Bex and Macey. Liz was fine but those two are tougher. Although... Cammie is tough too... Anyways, I headed to her room, when I went in no one was there yet, I sat on Cammie's bed. I didn't know how long I'd have to wait but I was going to wait.

**Grant's POV**

Zach is so sunk! All the girls hate him now, but what did he do? He didn't even tell me! I'm his best friend for god's sake! I went to my room and I had a feeling I knew where he'd be. Cammie's room. It's good we set up bugs and micro-cameras. I saw him sitting on her bed, he was waiting for her. I'll find out what happened one way or the other...

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, he's been in there a while, that means he's waiting and not just putting bugs... he probanly already had them in there. I guess I could easily kick him out... he was just beaten up, yep, that's what I'll do!

I stood in front of my dorm room door, scared to go in. I had to forget about what might happen and just take life by the horns and face him, or kick him out, which ever works. I placed my hand on the door knob, slowly turning it. But then I felt a hand quickly cover my mouth and pull me backwards, smashing my head into the wall, whoever it is tried to knock me out.

**Zach's POV**

The door was just about to open, but why did it stop? Who was on the other side? Was it Cammie? Or one of the crazy girls? I got up and opened the door, seeing Cammie get her head smashed against the wall and see someone pinning Cammie down. Another person was there, they were both in black. The one that had Cammie pinned down was putting all her/his weight on Cammie. The other person made his/her way over to Cammie, he placed his hands on her throat and started to choak her! I pushed them both off of her, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me, letting her get some breath back.

"So this must be Zachary Goode..." one of the maniacs said, it sounded like a guy's voice.

"Yes, he's the one that wants to protect _her_." the other one said, it sounded like a girl's voice, she said 'her' like a curse. How dare she talk about Cammie like that! She's the one that was trying to choak Cammie, she's going to die! Both of them will!

"Should we go back?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, this won't end well if we stay." the guy said. Then they sprinted down the hall and probably exiting the mansion somewhere. I turned to Cammie, she was breathing heavily.

"Cammie... are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm fi...ne..." she barely managed to say.

"Cammie..." I said. I put my arms around her, pulling her into a huge, we were both on our knees.

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, so I wasn't really okay. I could barely breath, but... Zach handled everything, he saved me. He was hugging me, it felt right, it felt so right... it felt like we stayed like this for hours before I drifted into a long sleep...

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... what'll happen next?!?!?!?!?! Will the rest of the girls kill Zach? Will Cammie tell them to back off (doubt it)? Will the mystery guy and girl come back? Who are they? Why are they after Cammie? How do they know Zach? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	23. INTERUPTED!

CHAPTER 23

**Cammie's POV**

The last thing that I remember was... I fell asleep in Zach's arms... OHMIGOD! I FELL ASLEEP IN ZACH'S ARMS! My eyes were gradually starting to open up, the first thing I saw was a white shirt... white shirt? OHMIGOD! This is Zach's white shirt... that means... I'm still in Zach's arms! I looked up from the white shirt and saw Zach smirking at me. I just noticed, this whole time I was sleeping against Zach's shirt! But we weren't in the hallway anymore, we were in a nearby 'secret' passageway (so not secret, even the 7th graders know about it).

"Finally awake are you?" Zach asked, laughing.

"Zach..." I muttered.

He was so close, he smelled so good. His arms were sround my waist, he was pulling me closer, he also leaned in slowly. I was definetely blushing, we were so close! I couldn't help it! I placed my hands on his shoulders, our lips pressed against each others. My arms went around his neck, I moaned. We briefly broke off for air a few times, but then we got right back to kissing. I just couldn't get enough of Zach, he's addictive. But in an extremely good way, if you know what I mean. We finally stopped, only an inch away, staring into each others eyes, our bodies were pressed against each other.

"Uh... disturbing much." Macey said. I turned to look at her. She had her hand on her hip, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why do we always get interupted?" Zach whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll just be going..." Macey said, then left.

"Now that she's gone..." Zach said, leaning closer.

Just then, the bell rang. It's always something...

Suddenly, I start hearing faint footsteps getting louder.

"Ahem." A voice behind us said, it sounded like Joe Solomon.

Zach pretended not to hear it and continued kissing me.

"AHEM." Mr. Solomon said, louder.

Zach finally stopped, he looked at Joe. "Sorry Mr. Solomon, didn't hear you." Zach said, smirking.

"Of course you didn't." Joe said.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"Oh and Ms. Morgan." Joe said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your mother needs you in her office." he said, glaring at Zach.

"Okay..." I mumbled.

Then he walked past us and swear that I saw him kick Zach while giving him a death glare.

"Why is he out to get me?" Zach whispered, smirking.

"Yeah... anyways, I should get going." I said.

Zach pulled me closer.

"I don't think so." Zach said, smiling slyly.

"Zach, I have to--" I started but got cut off. The unexpected thing happened, Zach stopped me with a kiss.

When we finished (without being interupted XD) we were staring into eachothers eyes, only an inch away. I started hearing more footsteps, but I was hoping they wouldn't come into this passageway, not again.

Suddenly the passageway door opened! IT WAS MY MOTHER! "Cameron Ann Morgan." mom said. OH GOD! This is bad! We're toast!

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." Zach said, calmly. HOW CAN HE BE SO CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?!

"I need to see both of you in my office, NOW." Mom said.

"Alright." Zach said, still perfectly calm!

"Good, be there in 5 minutes." mom said.

"Sure." Zach said, HOW DOES HE STAY SO FRICKING CALM?!

Mom walked out, she didn't look mad, but she is a spy so...

"How do you stay so calm?" I asked.

"Spy." Zach said, pointing to himself.

I rolled my eyes, pushed him off of me. "Let's go Zachary Goode."

**Zach's POV**

She must be mad about something... well, not for long. She was starting to walk away, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my arms. "What's the rush Gallagher girl?" I asked, smirking.

"Zach, stop it." Cammie warned me. Oh, I'm so scared.

"Why should I?" I teased.

"Zach." she warned me again, then she let out a sigh. She grabbed my wrist and flipped me into a wall.

"Oww... what was that for gallagher girl?" I asked.

"I warned you." Cammie said, smiling innocently.

"Right..." I said.

"Let's go blackthorn boy." Cammie said.

We finally headed to Cammie's mom's office, she was sitting at her desk. Cammie went to sit on the couch in the office, I sat next to her.

"Good, you two are finally here." she said, glaring at me. Why does everyone glare at me? She is making me a bit nervous, but it's not like I was going to say or show that. But what could she want to talk about? Other than about me and Cammie...

"What did you want to talk about?" Cammie asked, she seemed calmer than before.

"Well..." she trailed off.

"I could guess why..." I muttered.

Cammie elbowed me.

"Go ahead and tell us Zach." Cammie's mom said, grinning.

"Well... it's _probably_ both about me and Cammie and..." I paused, making Cammie anxious for the answer.

"Go on." Cammie said.

"a mission." I said.

"That's just--" Cammie started but got cut off.

"Exactly." Cammie's mom said.

"Excuse me?" Cammie asked.

**Cammie's POV**

WHAT?! How could Zach have known about it?!

"How could _you_ have known about it?!" I asked.

"What do you mean? It was only a guess." Zach said, obviously lying.

"Liar." I muttered.

"Yeah, well that's what spies do." Zach said, smirking.

"Both of you, ENOUGH!" mom yelled. Whoa... she doesn't usually yell... this must be a big mission..

"Sorry..." Zach and I said.

Mom sighed and said "I hope you two don't fight like this on the mission, or you'll both be dead."

The room fell silent.

* * *

**What could the mission be? What will their covers be? Will Zach be able to stick to his cover? Will it only be the two of them? Alone together. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'd also like to thank Marked-Lover1316 for helping me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. THE MISSION!

CHAPTER 24

**Cammie's POV**

She was right, we would be dead if we don't stick to our covers. But the big question was still un-answered.

What were our covers?

"You must be wondering what you're covers are." mom said.

How does she always do that? I mean besides the fact that she is the best spy I know...

"Joe, why don't you fill them in now." mom said.

"Yeah... we were originally going to put you two as brother and sister, but that wouldn't work if you two are constantly kissing." Joe said, he was smirking while he said it. He really is getting on my nerves...

"Joe, stick to explaining their covers." mom said. How much do I love her?

Very much!

"Right... here are your covers." Joe said, handing me my cover and Zach his.

I looked at mine.

_Name: Victoria Addison_

_Age: 19_

_Hobbies: Shopping, spending time with Matthew, bowling, reading, writing books, singing, dancing and making Matthew jealous._

_Strengths: Singing, dancing, flirting, reading and writing._

_Weaknesses: Bowling, being alone, thunderstorms, large crowds, driving, public speaking and being in forests at night._

_Status: Rich_

_Boyfriend: Matthew Blackthorn_

I really liked the last part, I had a feeling I will be able to keep to this cover...

**Zach's POV**

I looked at my cover.

_Name: Matthew Blackthorn_

_Age: 19_

_Hobbies: Bowling, reading, playing the guitar, spending time with Victoria and _

_Strengths: Bowling, reading, playing guitar, kissing, driving and putting the charm on Victoria._

_Weaknesses: Victoria, saying no to Victoria, paranoid and gets jealous easily._

_Status: Rich_

_Girlfriend: Victoria Addison_

Cammie and I looked up and to each other at the same time, both of us grinning.

"I'm guessing you to like your covers." Joe said.

"You two should start packing, the instructions for you mission are on the back." Cammie's mom said.

"Okay." Cammie said.

We left the office and headed down the hall together.

**Cammie's POV**

This was so good! My cover is as Zach's or should I say Matthew's girlfriend!

Just then I felt Zach slip his hand into mine, I looked up at his face.

"Looks like our covers aren't going to be hard to act, we don't even have to act." he said.

"Yeah and a lot of stuff on there was true, but it did have a major error." I said.

"And that would be?" Zach asked.

"I didn't say just how good of a kisser you are." I said, leaning my lips against his.

He kissed me back, it was deep, it was perfect.

We broke off for air, but kept close together. I stared into his green eyes, he was smirking, leaning in again.

We kissed again, our bodies pressing against each other. He slipped his other hand into my other hand, he pulled me even closer, if that's possible.

A few minutes later, I started hearing footsteps, but Zach didn't let go of me, not that I'm complaining.

The footsteps stopped, I could tell that whoever it was, they were only 3 feet away from us.

"Looks like you two are already in your covers." someone said, it was Joe... just great...

Zach turned to look at him, I could see him now too, Joe was smirking, but at the same time he was glaring at Zach.

"Yeah, we're just that _good_." Zach said, smirking.

"Of course you are, but lets leave that for when you're actually on your mission." Joe said, although it was more like an order.

"Fine..." we both mumbled.

"Just hurry up and pack, you're leaving tonight at midnight." Joe said, as he walked away.

**Zach's POV**

So we have to leave at midnight, that shouldn't be too hard to sneak out, my roomates are Grant and Jonas after all. But it we always have to be interupted... it's almost always by Joe Solomon, he has it in for me... I just know it.

"Well... I have to go now..." Cammie said, getting out of my grip, but kissing me on the cheek. She walked down the hall to her dorm, I walked down the one to mine.

I walked into my room, Grant and Jonas weren't there, this'd be easier than I thought. I packed my stuff, wondering how much Macey would make Cammie made, hoping she would make her bring mini skirts.

**Cammie's POV**

I went into my room, Macey was the only one there. Oh no...

"Let me guess, a mission." she said.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I heard Joe talking to you and Zach. Looks like you'll need to go under cover, meaning you'll need lots of clothes." she said, smirking.

"Macey, please no." I begged.

"Don't worry, I already packed your stuff." she said.

"My stuff or some of your clothes?" I asked.

"Your stuff." she said.

"Okay, then everything is fine." I said. But I highly doubt she packed my stuff, oh well...

Hours passed, it was 11:50. I snuck out of my room with ease, I snuck to the dining hall, Zach was already there.

"You snuck out early too?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

I walked over him, put my suit case down and then sat on one of the chairs.

"This should be a fun mission." he said, leaning closer. I put my finger on his lip, taunting him.

"Naughty Zach." I whispered.

"Gallagher girl..." he whispered, I saw determination in his eyes, he was going to get me by force if needed.

He lightly grabbed the hand that had it's finger pressed against his lip, he slowly pulled my hand down into my lap. He was leaning closer again, he put his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I had a feeling he would do that, that's why I put my hand on his shoulder, I lightly shoved him away, but considering his arm was wrapped around my waist I was pulled with him.

I landed on top of him on the floor, I was lying against his chest. He wasn't letting me get up, he liked me being near him. The hand that he had holding my hand let go and he put it on my back, just to make sure I couldn't get up, but what was he planning to do next?

* * *

**What will Zach do next? Did he plan this from the beginning? Will Cammie let him do what he has planned for her? Will Joe Solomon interrupt once again? I'd like to thank Twilight113 for helping me once again!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	25. THE LIMO RIDE!

CHAPTER 25

**Cammie's POV**

"Gallagher girl..." Zach whispered.

"Zach, stop." I warned.

"Why?" he asked, innocently, which by the way he soooooo isn't! His hand that was holding me down made it's way up my back, over my shoulder, soon it was under my chin and he moved my face slightly so that I would be staring at him. He was smirking as he leaned in.

"Zach!" I warned.

"Don't move." he said, placing his lips on mine. He was kissing me, but I had a feeling he would be doing more...

He was kissing me like mad, but it felt so good! He was kissing me more than ever before, I didn't even want to get away anymore.

I moaned.

We were pressed against each other, it felt good to be able to be this close to Zach.

Zach moaned.

He continued kissing me passionately, I have to tell you... I loved it.

But then I heard footsteps.

I slightly pulled away, enough that our lips would part.

"Zach, someone's coming." I whispered.

"Okay, we'll just make it look like how we normlly kiss, not as deep, but at least I still got you like this for abit." he whispered, smirking.

He let go and let me get up, then he got up.

Once we were both up, he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me once again, but not as deep, just our normal kissing.

Someone cleared their throat.

Zach pretended not to hear.

They cleared their throat louder.

Zach finally stopped.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." Zach fake apologized.

Joe sighed.

"At least their covers will be... efficient." Joe said.

"That's for sure." mom said, also sighing.

"Anyways... the limo is ready..." Joe said.

Joe led us to the limo, put our stuff in the trunk and we got in the back part.

Mom and him were in the from, he was driving.

"I wonder what the mission is..." Zach mumbled.

"You'll find out soon enough." I said, grinning.

"So you know what it is?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I said.

Which was actually a lie.

I had no clue.

"Gallagher girl, tell me."

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'

"Gallagher girl..." he whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his arms.

"Zach, stop." I said, but not really wanting him to.

I was against his chest, he let go of me, his arms went around me.

He was hugging me.

"Gallagher girl, tell me." he whispered, in my ear.

"S... stop..." I warned.

"Like you really want me to..." he whispered.

* * *

**Super Zammie!!!!!! What'll happen next? What will Cammie do? She doesn't know the mission, how will she get out of this? Does she want to get out of it? What will Zach do? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sorry for the shortness)**


	26. THE PLANE RIDE!

CHAPTER 26

**Cammie's POV**

He was right...

But it's not like I'd tell him!

"Zach, back off." I hissed.

"Oh, scary." he said, sarcastically.

I finally managed to push away from him, I shoved him into the side of the limo.

"Ow... geez..." he mumbled.

I fell onto the floor.

Zach noticed this, a smirk planted on his face.

He pinned me down, then kissed me, deeply.

We eventually broke off.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asked, pausing. "Or do I need to do more?"

I bet he'd love to...

Heck... I want him to...

I shoved him off.

"Like that's going to happen." I said, then sat back down on my seat.

**Zach POV**

I knew she wanted me to do more, but she didn't tell me, and she probrably won't. I will keep doing it over, and over, until she abmits it but, who knowshow long that'll take, she's persitant...

I just got an idea you will see soon enough.........

**Cammie POV**

Zach was smirking, he was planning something and it was nowhere near good'e' it was bad'e'. Nothing good'e' ever comes from that smirk, he is like an evil genius with that smirk so I just rolled my eyes.

Zach was slowly coming closer, and closer, and closer, and soon enough he was right beside me. I raised an eyebrow, he smirked, and I rolled my eyes, again.

I reached into my jacket pocket and got my blue ipod out.

I smilled at him and then pushed him away, then turned it on. I was listening to 'Dangerous' by Cascada. I really liked her, she had lot of 'dance' music, she annoys Bex so.............much, that another reason why I love her.

I looked over to Zach and he had his ipod out too, it was red, again I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

The limo stopped half an hour after.

Joe came in to get us.

He blinked a few times.

Probably surprised that we weren't making out...

Did I mention I hate Joe Solomon?

Because I do.

"Get out." he said.

"Grumpy?" I asked, as I passed him.

I t felt good to be outside after being stuck in a limo with Zach for so long.

I switched the song to 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne.

Zach came out of the limo.

He was smiling at me.

What's with that boy?

Turned my gaze to the airport doors.

I noticed Joe tossed Zach's luggage to him.

He stopped beside me and said "don't worry about it, I'll carry your luggage."

Then he went ahead.

Why would he do that for me?

Maybe it's because I'm his best friend's daughter...

Mom followed shortly after.

She glanced at Zach and I, she gave us a look that told us to follow her.

So we did.

I noticed a certain guy...

He seemed... familiar...

He was wearing black jeans, a blue shirt and a red cap.

He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and was light skinned.

Joe and mom showed us to the plane.

Joe gave me my luggage.

When he did he whispered "don't worry, I'll keep in touch with you two, you won't be on your own." but only I could hear.

I smiled a thank you smile to him.

Zach and I boarded the plane.

We got to go to first class.

We are rich after all...

I glanced at Zach through the corner of my eye, he was looking out the window.

This woud be a long plane ride...

A few hours later I noticed someone in the seat in front of us.

He had brown hair, and wasn't wearing a cap.

It's the same guy from before...

He looked across to the other side of the plane, that's when I noticed he had brown eyes...

Just like before...

It might just be coincedense, but I highly doubt it...

I decided that it's not like he would do anything when we're in a plane with tons of people.

I turned my ipod up and listened to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift.

I wasn't interested in how long it would take to get to our destination, but more interested in the guy in front of me...

I noticed he looked back a few times.

When he did I pretended not to notice.

I did things like change my song on my ipod, look out the window, or glance at Zach, who was looking out the window.

The plane didn't start yet, but I had a feeling it would soon enough.

Oh... I guess I'll need to turn my ipod off...

For two reasons...

1) I doubt you're supposed to have it on while you're on a plane.

2) It's almost dead.

So I turned it off and stuck it into my pocket.

Zach did the same thing, smiling innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

The plane was finally starting, but...

I was getting an odd feeling...

* * *

**Why is Cammie getting an odd feeling? Will they ever lose their tail? Has Zach realized the tail? What will happen next? I'd like to thank Twilight113!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	27. INTERUPTED ONCE AGAIN!

CHAPTER 27

**Cammie's POV**

The feeling wouldn't go away.

Zach must've noticed I was feeling worried and uneasy.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Have you noticed anyone... who shouldn't be here?" I asked-whispered.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it right now." Zach whispered.

"I know, but--" I started.

But Zach shut me up by putting his finger on my lips.

I stared into his eyes, they were reassuring.

He smiled.

Then he lightly grabbed my hand and whisped "I love you."

I noticed he was leaning closer.

Our lips slowly pressed against each other.

Well, until Zach pulled me closer...

It got deeper.

I moaned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Excuse me? If you're going to do that then can you please take it... somewhere..." the flight attendant said.

We had to stop, so Zach took me into one of those departments, it's like a place for luggage.

"Where were we?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms back around his neck, kissed him deeply.

I wrapped his arms around my waist.

This moment couldn't get any better...

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Will the moment get better or worse? And for like the 6th time, I didn't update lately because I was sick (also said this on my other stories). I still feel kind of bad, but I'll try to type. REVIEW!!!!!!**


	28. PRIVACY!

**CHAPTER 28**

Cammie's POV

Zach's lips were soft on mine, but then he went deeper, starting to get rough.

After a while, I was into a corner, and Zach was kissing me deeper than I could have imagined, well, not like how we were before we left gallagher academy, but that's pretty hard to beat.

We soon broke off for air.

Both of us were panting.

I cuddled into Zach's arms, against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

I didn't tell him what I wanted to, I didn't tell him that Iloved him.

"Cammie..." he mumbled, and then kissed the top of my head.

But soon after he pulled me from his chest, and leaned closer, pressing his lips against mine.

Now I was fully backed up into the corner.

Crammed against the wall, and Zach.

We broke off again, Zach was staring me in the eyes.

"Now, tell me how you really feel about me."

"Zach, you know how I feel."

"Yeah, but I won't stop until I hear it from..." he paused, leaning closer, only half an inch from my lips, "from your lips."

His eyes were mesmerizing.

I slightly pushed him away, and turned my head to the side, trying so hard not to look at his eyes.

But in a few seconds, I felt him kissing my neck.

I couldn't move.

I froze.

Zach pulled me closer.

He stopped kissing my neck though, he turned my face back to his, staring deeply at me.

"Don't move." he whispered.

* * *

**What will Zach do? How will Cammie do? It's obviously going to be majorly Zammie!!!!!! Sorry for shortness, but I decided that the chapters are going to be short from now on (longer than this though, hopefully), but that's so I can update more. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	29. ZACH'S LUGGAGE!

**CHAPTER 29**

Cammie's POV

Zach was starting to lean it.

I closed my eyes.

But then I couldn't feel that he was near.

My eyes shot open.

He was gone!

Zach!

I quietly, but quickly peered out of the luggage department closet room, WHATEVER IT'S CALLED!

There was no noise.

There were men.

Big men.

With big guns.

One of them had Zach in a tight head lock, which he probably... could get out of.

Probably.

Zach saw me, he stared at me.

His eyes told me to hide, but I can't just leave him.

I just have to wait for the right moment.

I snuck back in the luggage room.

Looking for any weapon.

There was only suitcases...

I couldn't find mine...

But what do we have here?

Zach's suitcase...

I opened it up.

I found clothes, a switch blade, a bullet-proof vest, a bag of chips and a gun...

Who knew Zach would have this kind of stuff.

I picked up the gun, noticing there was some writing embedded into the gun.

'Zach Goode'

There's no way I'm going to use his gun...

I took his switch blade instead.

And the bullet-proof vest.

I slipped the gun in my pocket.

That's when I heard a gun shot.

I peaked out again.

An innocent man was shot...

I looked in my pocket (the one without Zach's gun), I found a few napotine patches.

I silently slipped out of the luggage room. The one holding Zach was closest.

I put a napotime patch on him, now Zach is free.

He just grinned.

Holding his hand out.

I reached into my pocket, pulled his gun out and gave it to him.

His eyes told me he finally got some excitement.

I just rolled my eyes.

'Let's do this' he mouthed.

I nodded.

But I have to admit, I'm kind of scared, can I trust Zach while he's shooting?

He must have noticed my distress.

His grin disappeared, and then mouthed, 'don't worry'.

I nodded, but slowly this time.

* * *

**Will Zach shoot anyone? Will someone shoot Zach or Cammie? Who is behind all this? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	30. ZACH USING A GUN!

**CHAPTER 30**

Zach's POV

That's not exactly the look I wanted to see from Cammie.

She's nervous about me having a gun and using it.

Just great...

'Cammie, have you killed anyone before?' I mouthed.

'No' she mouthed.

'Do you think you'll be able to kill these guys, it's the hardest the first time' I mouthed.

'I can.' she mouthed.

And that's when I aimed at a group of attackers.

I fired a few shots.

Right on target.

Got them all.

Cammie watched in shock.

She gripped the switch blade tighter.

She took a deep breath and then snuck up on one man who's attention was directed to the guys who just got shot.

I was shocked that she actually did it.

Cammie slashed the man's back.

He fell in agony.

The blood came.

Cammie looked like she was about to me sick.

She quickly looked away.

We took care of a lot of them, there was only three left, but now they were fully aware of us.

I shot two of the guys and then one was left.

I saw that one guy smirk, aim his gun at Cammie and fire.

The bullet hit her chest, but she didn't even flinch.

The bullet-proof vest.

I grinned and then shot the last guy.

Cammie's POV

"See, you can trust me with a gun." Zach said.

"Er... yeah..." I said.

"Cammie, you don't need to be nervous." Zach said.

"I am... not..." I mumbled.

He shoved the gun in his pocket and then walked towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in.

"Cammie, just trust me. it'll be much easier to protect you, and don't tell me you don't need it, because I always will." Zach said.

* * *

**How sweet! What will Cammie's reaction be? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	31. TAXI!

**CHAPTER 31**

Zach's POV

"I don't need protecting." Cammie said, still acting tough.

Of course you don't."

"What? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" some civilian asked, over-reacting.

"Just calm down, we're undercover." I said cooly.

There was a calming silence.

Just then the plane started taking a nose dive.

Both Cammie and I ran for the front of the plane and found the pilot dead.

"Crap..." we both muttered.

"You know anything about driving a plane?" she asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" I said, and then looked at all the buttons and levers and whatchamacallits.

"Great..." Cammie said, stretching it.

I grabbed the steering wheel thing and tried to drive it, and thankfully that worked... partly... but it is hard to steer!

"So, apparently you do know how." Cammie said.

"Well, of course it'd be easy for me," I said, grinning as I watched her roll her pretty blue eyes.

All the passengers seemed to calm down.

"At least they calmed down," Cammie said, and then looked at the dead pilot, "too bad about him though."

"Yeah."

I managed to get the plane safely at the airport, it's a good thing that we only needed one plane.

Cammie's POV

We were just exiting the airport when I spoke, "you were pretty good back there."

"Well of course I was," Zach said, cocky as ever.

I rolled my eyes.

I GIVE HIM A COMPLIMENT AND WHAT DO I GET?!

Zach was carrying most of the luggage.

"You sure you're alright carrying all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so," I said.

But I wish he didn't have to be so stubborn...

"Do you even know where you're going?" I asked.

"No, that's why I'm going to ask someone." he said, in a state the obvious tone.

"Well sorry." I said, crossing my arms against my chest.

I watched as Zach went over to a guy, I only heard what Zach said, "Ou est le Meridien nice hotel?"

When Zach came back, he had a emotionless face on.

"Well? Where is it?"

"Far."

"How far?"

"We'll be in a taxi for a while."

I groaned.

Once we got in a taxi, Zach told the taxi driver where to go.

Then we were in there for the past 3 hours.

After we hit the 1 hour mark, I slipped my ipod on my ears and turned the song 'Reality' by Jordan Pruitt on.

When I looked over, Zach had his ipod on too.

The whole ride there, all I heard was french music...

Fun...

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	32. HOTEL ROOM!

**CHAPTER 32**

Cammie's POV

We were soon out of the taxi and in front of a beautiful hotel.

Zach slipped his hand into mine and we headed in.

"Excuse me, we have reservations." Zach said.

"Name?" the girl at the counter asked, checking Zach out.

"Matthew Blackthorn."

"Oh yes, you're on the 9th floor in room 1687." she said and then gave Zach the room key.

Zach led me into the elvator.

It was only us there.

"Cammie, you better tell me what you know about the mission once we get to our room." Zach said, leaning against the elevator door...

Just like when I first met him...

He wasn't looking at me.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

That's when he looked me in the eyes, a smirk on his face, "you're better not knowing."

The ding of the elevator interrupted us.

Zach walked out first, pulling me along.

We soon got to room 1687, Zach used the key and held it open for me.

"Thanks..." I mumbled, but I was actually still worried about what he said in the elvator.

This room was huge!

Zach dropped the suitcases by the door once he closed it.

Next thing I knew, he pinned me to the ground, and stared into my eyes. "Now, Cam, tell me."

He was so close to me.

"I..."

That's when he leaned closer. "Cam, please?" he said in a mesmerizing voice.

I couldn't even speak.

Zach smirked, and leaned closer, his lips brushed against mine "Please?"

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!! I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm trying to get more chapters in, and sorry for the long delay!!!!!!**


	33. THE ENVELOPE!

CHAPTER 33

**Cammie's POV**

Soon he was really kissing me, not just brushing his lips against mine!

His lips are so warm...

SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!

But hey, that's impossible when you're kissing Zach Goode.

His hands wrapped around my waist.

Mine around his neck and one was even entwined in his hair!!!!

THIS IS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!!!!!

We've been at this for awhile.

But then we heard a knock on the door.

Zach broke off, but then sighed, and gave me a look that said " I'll be back ".

When he opened it no one was there, he bent down and picked up an envelope.

When he came back I was already sitting on my knees.

He came and sat in front of me, smirking. "Looks like I won't have to get it out of you, gallagher girl."

"Huh?"

"Our mission." he said, as he read the envelope.

"Oh..." I said, trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice but miserably failed.

"So you don't really now it yet, huh?"

I just bit my lip.

He leaned closer, so he was only an inch away.

One of his arms was around my waist again, he pulled me into his chest.

"Zach!" I said, trying to push away.

He made sure I couldn't get away.

"Like you really want away..." I heard the smirk in his voice this time!!!

"Zach, back off."

He let me get a bit away, but then he kissed me again.

I closed my eyes and felt him kisses rougher.

I moaned.

I felt him break away, and then opened my eyes, but when I did he was still so close.

"So, you were lying to me about know, huh? That just won't do." an evil grin covers his face.

I try to push away, but failed miserably.

He kissed me roughly.

He pushed me down from my sitting position, now he was on top again.

When doing all that, he never stopped kissing me.

I moaned... again...

The envelope fell out of his hands as he pulled me closer.

When it hit the ground, there was a thud.

We both stopped immediately, obviously noticing the thud, and then stared at the envelope.

I just thought of grabbing it, but Zach beat me to it.

He first shook it a bit.

There was definitely paper, and a... clatter...

We both shot each other a look.

I watched him smirk as I figured out what the 'clatter' was.

* * *

**What was the clatter? Why was Zach smirking? Does he ever stop smirking? (lol) REVIEW!!!!!**


	34. RINGING!

CHAPTER 34

**Cammie's POV**

"You know what that means." Zach said.

I sighed before saying, "yeah... sadly..."

"Come on, I'll be fine at it."

"Sure..."

"You so don't believe me. I guess we'll just have to test it out." he grinned.

"Whatever..."

Zach pried the envelope open and pulled out five pieces of paper and...............................

One pair of car keys!!!!!!!!!!!!

It even had the owner of the car's name as a key chain.

Matthew Blackthorne....

Otherwise known as Zach Goode.

"Sweet."

"Grow up, it's just a car." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be jealous just because I'm the one who got the car. Come on..." he was too close again.

His green eyes slowly leaning closer.

His lips soon brushed against mine.....................

But then we heard to rings from different places.

I got up immediately.

I closed my eyes and listened.

Ring, ring, ring...

I was just about to say them when I realized where they were, but again, I was beaten.

"Coat closet and on the bathroom shelf." Zach said, and when I opened my eyes he was smirking.

I glared and then went to the bathroom, slamming the door on the way in.

"Wow..." I heard Zach say.

I looked on the shelf, and there it was.

I took it off and saw it was a cell phone, just like I thought from the ringing.

It's a Rogers Samsung Gravity T456. It is white, with blue parts.

The ringing stopped. but then more ringing started.

I saw the caller ID.

Matt.

I sighed.

Zach...

I was about to click the accept button, but decided on the refuse one.

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened, Zach looked slightly irratated, maybe even on the edge of mad.

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his arms, against his chest. "What did I do?"

I didn't answer.

"Cam, what did I do wrong?"

"Zach..."

"What was it?"

"You keep..."

He listened to me trail off. He held me tighter. "Cam, please tell me."

"You keep... you keep trying to.......... it feels like your....." who knew it could be so difficult to talk... especially for a spy.

"Forcing myself on you?" he guessed.

"Y-yeah..."

"I see..." he sounded slightly disappointed.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just... so much. I don't want to stop you, just... cut back, okay?"

"Yeah Cam, anything." he said, tightening his grip on me.

"You sure you can manage?" I asked, somehow doubting him.

"Yeah, I'll manage, it's just that you're so hard to resist..." he sighed.

"I didn't say you had to stop."

"Good." his grip loosened, and he kissed me, but lightly this time.

Almost like I was breakable.

Fragile even.

* * *

**Not much to say, just........................................................... REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	35. DAY PLANNER!

CHAPTER 35

**Cammie's POV**

When we left the bathroom, there was a cardboard package sitting in the middle of the room.

We just looked at each other, and then walked over to it.

Zach opened it.

He pulled two coms out, one day planner which was obviously for what our covers were supposed to be doing, and V.I.P passes.

Zach passed me one of the coms and one of the passes.

"Sure are getting a lot of stuff." he commented.

"Yeah."

It was silent for a minute.

"So, are we gonna look at the mission or not?" I asked.

He picked the papers up without answering.

He quickly read through the first paper and then passed it to me.

It was more like a letter or a note...

_ Dear Matthew Blackthorne and Victoria Addison._

_Hope you like the phones, and our other generous gifts. And before we begin we'd like to wish you a wonderful 3 day vacation. The day planner we sent should tell you the places you should go, and when, and _exactly _where. It will also tell you who to talk to, listen to it well._

_ Sincerly Gengino Co._

_ P.S. DON'T you you dare do ANYTHING to Ms. Addison. _

_ P.P.S. Have a nice vacation._

I couldn't help it, I giggled at the last part, and though '_too late'_.

Zach was grinning once I giggled.

"What's the second paper about?" I asked.

"Just our covers again." he said, as he put it away, looking bored.

"Ohh..." I said, and then grabbed the day planner.

Let's see...

_Day one_

_10:00 am: Talk to Daniel Davis at the 'Taillevent' restaurant. He will be in the V.I.P. part of the restaurant, you will need to give your names to him right away. You will stay talking to him until 11:00._

_11:00 am: Leave the restaurant and go to the eiffle tower. Spend half an hour here and then stay at the base of it. A woman named Taylor Hunt will meet you, she will take you to the 'Le Louvre', but she will take you to a restricted area part to meet with the man in charge. His name is James Highland. You will talk to him frequently during your vacation. He will talk briefly this time._

_12:30 am: Go to the 'Robuchon' restaurant and have lunch or do whatever until 1:30._

_1:30 pm: Leave the restaurant and head to the 'Arc de Triomphe' and meet a man in a black leather coat with a dragon on the back of it. He will give you a box, don't open it until you get back to your hotel room and the windows are closed._

_2:00 pm: open the box and see what you got. Do whatever until 7:00 pm._

_7:00 pm: Go to the 'Pharamond' restaurant and have dinner. Then go back to the hotel._

"Hm... that's kinda busy. It's all in the morning... great..." I said, sighing.

"What was that?" Zach asked coming over.

He looked at the first day.

I saw him smirk.

"Busy day."

I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower." he said as he went into the shower with his PJ.

I'll just take one in the morning, I sooooo don't feel like it right now.

I put on my purple plaid PJ pants and a black tank top.

I heard the bathroom door opening in a little while.

Zach came out...............................

With no shirt.

* * *

**Boy would I just LOVE to see that!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I'm not actually sure if the restaurants have V.I.P. parts, but oh well...**


	36. ZACH IS THAT GOODE!

CHAPTER 36

**Cammie's POV**

I just... couldn't take my eyes off of him.

It's lucky I was already sitting on my bed considering my knees probably would have given in on me.

Zach soon smirked, noticing me staring at him, he slowly tossed his own clothes on his bed and came to me.

"Over welmed?" he asked, sitting next to me.

Before I could manage to deny it, he pulled me into his lap, staring at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"Well?" he asked, pulling my face closer to his.

I blushed a lot at that moment.

I was right against his chest.

Suddenly his phone rang, and I heard him swear under his breath, but he answered it.

"hello?" he asked.

I listened carefully and heard that it was Grant.

"Yo, how is it going with Cammie?"

"It was going fine until you interrupted." Zach practically growled at Grant.

I heard Grant laugh through the phone, "what were you doing to her?"

"Grant!" Zach was obviously getting annoyed.

I hopped off his lap and quickly walked to the bathroom, and locked the door.

I looked in the mirror and my face was still red.

Grant so doesn't help at anytime.

I did everything in the bathroom while I thought about what happened over and over again.

Then I heard Zach.

"You ever coming out?"

I didn't answer.

This time he sounded more worried, "you... okay?"

NO I AM NOT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!

I sooooo wanted to yell that at him, but I couldn't.

I heard him sigh and then saw the lock... unlock.

I didn't even manage to get off the ground.

When he came in I was leaning against the wall while sitting...

He kneeled down in front of me. "Don't worry about anyhting Grant said."

I looked away.

"Come on Cam, I wasn't going to do anything. Remember what I promised you?" he asked.

I looked back after I remembered him saying he wouldn't come onto me so much.

He smiled, "you do remember."

I nodded.

"Come on, you should get some rest. Tonight has been a lot for you." He said, and then helped me up, and led me to my bed. Then he went to his. "Night."

"Night, Zach..." I said, before drifting into my dreams.

Or nightmares.

I went through most of the nightmare in a short time, or at least it seemed that way.

Soon I woke up with a ear dropping scream.

I was breathing quickly, and I was shaking.

But either way, I pretended to go back to sleep.

"Cammie?" Zach asked, but sounded tired.

I kept pretending.

"Cam?" he asked more worried.

I felt the tears fall.

Then I heard him get up and come to my bed. He pulled the covers off of me to see my face.

His eyes widened for a second.

"Cammie..."

"It's just a dream, I'm fine." I mumbled, turning away so he couldn't see my face.

He turned me back immediately, he pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"Zach..." I said, cuddling closer.

"That's my girl, just calm down. It was just a dream." he said.

I nodded, slowly drifting back to sleep.

My eyes slowly open hours later.

The first thing I saw was Zach.

I felt his arms tightly around my waist.

I'm...................

He's........................

In my bed............. with me......................

* * *

**Who would want to be Cammie right now?! ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	37. DAY ONE!

CHATER 37

**Cammie's POV**

"Morning." Zach said as he watched my eyes widen.

"What the..."

He leaned closer and lightly kissed my lips.

He soon ended it, smirking.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" I practically screamed, trying to push away, but failing.

"Calm down, I did go back to my bed after you fell back asleep, but I couldn't sleep and when I looked back at you, it seemed like you were having another nightmare." he explained.

"SO YOU DECIDED TO COME INTO MY BED!"

"Yeah, you seemed to calm down once I was here though..." he grinned.

"JUST STAY OUT!" I yelled, finally getting out, and then ran to the bathroom.

I locked it and then slumped on the ground and leaned against the door.

My heart was beating so fast still...

I heard Zach immediately.

He was at the door already.

"Cammie, calm down, I didn't do anything to you, just calm down." He said, sounding greatly sorry.

He unlocked it again and pushed me quite easily, and then pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry that I upset you." he said, and he sounded quite sincere.

I nodded a little.

He sighed, "I can't seem to do anything right..." He looked down.

"Zach!" I said, without realizing I moved my face only an inch in front of his. "You're perfect."

He blinked.

I kissed him.

He kissed back, but more rough than before.

I was so thankful for that.

We soon broke away and then I hugged him.

I got out of his arms after that, I walked to the open door. "You stay here, and no peaking." I said, closing the door, locking him in from the outside.

I quickly dressed in a black tank top, deep blue skirt and black high heels.

Then I unlocked the door.

"All done I" I said.

He came out.

Then I went back in and brushed my teeth and other stuff, then I came out and he was dressed.

He was wearing a gray short sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

We left for our first appointment.

The restaurant.

We entered it and showed one of the worker our passes.

He justed nodded and then showed up to where we needed to be.

Daniel Davis.

That's the man we have to meet.

We were shown into the room.

Once the worker left, Daniel held a gun, aiming at us. "Names?!" he asked, his finger on the trigger.

"Matthew Blackthorne." Zach said calmly.

"Victoria Addison." I said innocently.

He lowered his gun. "Sorry about that, but as you must know, I can't be too safe." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, of course." Zach said.

To tell you the truth I had no clue what they were talking about, well, until I recognized Daniel.

I remember hearing that name on the radio.

Seeing his face on a wanted poster.

Daniel Davis.

A complete criminal.

He deals in all types of business.

I never said it was good business though.

Robbing banks, murders, ANYTHING! You name it, he'll do it.

"Oh how rude of me, sit down." he said.

Zach and I sat down on the two chairs that were placed in front of his desk.

Daniel is a short man, bald, dark tanned, and a complete perv.

I learned that first hand when I caught him staring at my chest from the corner of his eye.

I could tell Zach noticed by the way his hands were clenched into fists.

"Daniel, is it true that you could do anything?" Zach asked, with a mysterious and dangerous edge to his voice.

"Yes, the rumors you have heard are true. But we don't need to talk about those in front of this pretty little lady," he said, and then winked at me.

I smiled.

BUT EW!!!!!

"Yes, it isn't very nessesary to talk about the rumors anyways." Zach said, trying to ignore the fact that Daniel was flirting with me.

"Either of you want coffee. I'm very civilized now that I know your not after me," Daniel joked, and then laughed.

We both laughed with him.

"I'll have a coffee. How about you Vic?" Zach asked me.

"Sure." I said.

It was silent while Daniel went to his coffee machine on the other side of the room.

But then Zach whispered to me, but too low for Daniel to hear.

"Cam, we're here to get a list of his last murders this year, so we'll just--" but Zach couldn't finish because Daniel came back with the coffees.

"Here" he said as he passed us our coffee.

Soon Zach and Daniel were in a deep discusion.

Apparently girls don't need to talk when talking about murder lists.

Who would have thought?

Especially when that girl is a spy, but of course he doesn't know that.

The minutes ticked by...

Soon Zach and Daniel came to a compromise, or at least Daniel thought up one.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the list if you give me $1000 AND let me get a kiss from your little friend." he was smirking now.

"I'll give you the money, but the other part is up to her to decide." Zach said, looking at me, probably silently begging me to say yes for the mission, but also begging me to say no for his sake.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	38. DAY ONE PART TWO!

CHAPTER 38

**Cammie's POV**

What the heck?!

He wants me to kiss him?!

"What?" I asked.

"Just a little kiss sweetie." Daniel said, he was grinning widely.

"Uh..." is all I said.

"Is there any other compromise we could make?" Zach asked.

"No." Daniel said immediately.

"Fine." I muttered.

Zach looked at me, surprised and hurt.

Daniel looked... over excited.

I leaned closer, quickly kissed him lightly and then tried to back away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer.

I couldn't help it, I dug my nails into his skin. He quickly let go and let me sit back down.

"OW!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Feisty girl you got there. Dug her nails deep into my skin. uh-huh, I like." he smirked.

"We filled our part of the deal, you do yours." Zach said.

"Of right, the list." he said, and then opened a drawer out of desk, and pulled out an envelope. "Here." he handed it to Zach.

"Thanks, it's be great doing business with you." Zach says and then practically pulls me out.

"Thanks god, we're finally out." I said.

"That jerk..." Zach practically hissed.

I slipped my hand into his.

He looked over at me, curious.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me.

I giggled and then said, "just you." I then moved closer.

His eyes widened, "you cease to amaze me."

I laughed, "let's go, Matt."

"Next is the Eiffel Tower... we get to spend a half hour doing nothing before we have to get back to work." he reminded me.

"Yeah."

"We don't actually have to go to the Eiffel tower until a half hour passes. We could just go somewhere else if you want." he said.

"No, I want to go. I haven't actually been there before."

"Really? You know what they say about Paris, right?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"It's the city of love." he whispered in my ear. I blushed, and then turned my hide to hide it.

He chuckled.

We soon went to the Eiffel tower and spent half an hour there, just like we were supposed to.

Once the time came, we went to the base of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Taylor Hunt, the woman who is supposed to meet us.

"Excuse me? Would you happen to be Matthew Blackthorne?" a woman asked Zach.

"Yes, and you are?" he asked.

"My name is Taylor Hunt. Allow me to lead the way." she said and then showed us to 'Le Louvre' and even showed us into the restricted area. Which is where we were going to meet James Highland.

"Hello again Matthew." he said.

"James, it's been too long."

"Yes, and this must be Victoria. More beautiful than I could have imagined." James said, and then I realized who he really was.

I grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you James." I said.

We shook hands.

I looked in his eyes as we did.

I was sure he was him.

The man behind the mask.

It has to be--

"Now if you could get down to business." he said.

"Yes of course." Zach said.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Zach said, and then pulled the envlope out of his pocket and handed it to _James_.

James wouldn't look like a spy but how perfectly normal he was.

But that's how I knew.

"I'll be seeing you again tomorrow, but until then, goodbye." he said.

"See ya James." Zach said.

"Bye." I said, and then Zach tugged on me a little bit.

I left with him, but as we were about to leave James, I whispered low enough for Zach to probably not hear, 'bye Joe'.

Zach walked me to the restaurant.

We sat down and the waiter came and took our orders.

We ate, and had 15 minutes to spare.

Zach led me out of the restaurant and we went to our next destination.

The man in the jacket was already there.

We walked up to him.

He was around 6 feet tall.

"Matthew Blackthorne I presume?" he asked.

Zach nodded.

"Here. You're early." he handed Zach the box.

Zach took it and nodded again.

The man walked away.

Zach was quiet while he took me back to our hotel room.

"You've been awfully quiet." I mentioned as he set the box on the table.

He didn't really give the answer I wanted, he just shrugged.

I looked at the box better now.

Then I gasped.

"What?" he asked anxiously.

"I... er... recognize the box." I said. I remember it from a far earlier time. The time where i was abducted.

"From where?" he asked, completely serious.

"You remember, when I was abducted?"

He nodded.

The box was in the back of the van I was put into. It seemed familiar to me. I broke the window and chucked it out, knowing it was important to them." I said.

"So... it's safe because of you..." he mumbled, "anyways..." he was about to open it, but it was locked... no, jammed...

* * *

**Does everyone remember that time? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	39. THE LETTERS AND BOX!

CHAPTER 39

**Cammie's POV**

The box is jammed...

Well, was...

Zach pried it open easily.

There were letters in it.

And also a small box, but it looked even more valuable and it was less familiar, in fact... I've never even caught a glimpse of it.

I took the letter out.

WHOA!!!!!!

The letters are addressed to me!!!!!!!

From... my dad.

That's it.... I passed out.

When I woke up, I was on my bed.

I looked at the table.

Zach was reading the letters!!!!

MY letters!!!!!

I walked calmly, or at least seemingly calm to the table and sat on the floor beside him.

I took the beginning letter and started reading, it was silent in the room.

_ Dear Cammie._

_ I realize that I haven't been around when you needed me the most, but there are reasons behind that, which I can't tell you in my letters. You'll understand eventually, but for now... it's classified. Story of you life, huh? Anyways, you need to do me a favor. PLEASE don't tell your mother about any of this, I'm begging you here, PLEASE!!!!!! She'll find out after, but it's safer for if not many people know. So just PLEASE!!!!_

_ You'll find everything you need in the other letters._

_ I hope you lived a great life, even if I wasn't in._

_ Love Dad._

"Idiot..." I muttered.

Zach looked at me, "huh?"

"Nothing," said, and then forced a smile.

Soon I was reading through all the letters. I already surpassed Zach, and then waited for him to finish. It took 19 minutes for him to finish once I was done.

"So... let's sum up what we know." Zach said.

I nodded, "First, he doesn't want me to tell anyone, especially not my mom."

"The same guys who kidnapped you before are after him, or were.......... we can't be sure if he is still alive..."

"Yeah, and we now know that they're really called 'The Spiral Scorpion'. And they are trying to destroy my family, and then gallagher and blackthorn."

He nodded. "We also know that they are building a machine that can make anyone fight for them."

"And that the guy that we killed when we were at the place I was taken to isn't really there boss." I said.

"Yeah. He mention the possibility that they have agents tracking you at all times."

"It would explain how they found me in the code green." I said.

"But what is with this other box? I can't even pry it open." he said, frustrated.

"Let me see the lock..." I said, as I grabbed it and locked at the lock closely. The key hole was shaped as a... it's like something you would stick a mini version of Gilly's sword into...

"Well?"

"Oh my god!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

Why didn't I see this before?????????!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!! The next chapter is coming soon!!!!!!!!**


	40. THE KEY!

CHAPTER 40

**Zach's POV**

What the heck was she talking about?

I just watched as she shot up and ran to her stuff, she pulled out a little jewelry box, and pulled out a necklace, and then she finally came running back. She took her seat next to me on the ground. The necklace was in her closed hand.

"Cammie, what the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

She slowly opened her hand.

**Cammie's POV**

In my hand I have our solution.

I slowly opened my hand for Zach to see.

He looked confused at first.

In my hand was a necklace.

And on this necklace was a small sword. Identical to Gilly's sword.

It was the last thing my dad gave me before he left.

It took Zach a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"You don't think--" he started, but didn't finish, he was staring at the sword and then quickly glanced at the lock, then went back to staring at the sword.

"It's worth a shot." I said.

He nodded.

I stuck the sword into the lock.

It went in, then I turned.

The box unlocked.

"Unbelievable. Where did you get that necklace?" he asked as I put it on.

"My dad gave it to me before he left, he told me to treasure it always. He also said stuff about it being the key to my future and to both of our safety. Maybe this is what he meant." I said, and then I opened the lid of the box.

Wait a second...!

This isn't a box that was just used to lock something in!

This box was what my dad wanted me to have!

When I opened the box... a melody started playing.

It's a music box.

And... OMG!!!

It's playing my favorite song from when I was little.

"Cam, it's a music box. And look here, it looks like you can put different songs in it. Like an ipod, just so much more..." he trailed off, looking like a word.

"Beautiful." I finished for him.

The song was 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

I was a kid, Okay?!

Zach put his arm around me.

"Definitely." he said, pulling me slightly closer.

I looked at the clock.

"Crap!" I said, shooting up.

"What?" he asked.

"It's already 9:30, our mission..." I whispered.

He got up and put on a shirt.

I looked away and he was wearing pants in a matter of seconds.

I raced to my clothes, took some and ran to the bathroom.

I listened as Zach locked the music book in the box with the letters.

When I came out I had a green halter top and a navy blue mini skirt.

"What do we need to do today?" I asked, as I watched him open the day planner.

I looked at it with him.

_Day Two_

_10:00 am: This time you will use your new car. You will first go back to the 'Le Louvre' and meet up with James. You will all go have brunch at 'Robuchon' restaurant._

_11:45 am: Leave the restaurant with James and go to the Eiffel tower. When you get there, wait at the base with James. You will meet up with another man. His name is Malcom Tellmac. Now all of you will head to a park, which Malcom will lead you to._

_2:00 pm: Leave Malcom at the park, and take James back with you to 'Le Louvre'. Leave him there. He will give you a package._

_2:05 pm: Leave the 'Le Louvre' and go back to your apartment. _

_3:00 pm: Open the package._

_3:10 pm: Put the thing back inside the box and wrap it up in wrapping paper. Keep it ready for tomorrow._

* * *

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	41. DAY TWO!

CHAPTER 41

**Cammie's POV**

Zach smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go for a drive," he said, pulling his new keys out.

I rolled my eyes and we left.

Zach led me to a car.

His new car ( http://wwwdotsupercarsdotdk/cars/koenigsegg/fast-cardotgif )

Zach opened my door for me, and closed it once I was in.

Then he went to his side and go in, and started the car.

He drove onto the street.

"See? I'm a great driver."

"How?" I asked, shocked.

He smirked.

"Never mind, I don't even wanna know."

Zach drove to our first appointment.

Le Louvre.

Zach parked and we went to where we met James before.

"Hey." Zach said, casually.

James grinned, "early again."

"Well, shall we go?" Zach asked.

"Of course." James said, and he glanced at me with a smile.

I smiled back.

Zach drove to the restaurant and we all went in and sat down.

We ordered some food.

There was a lot of casual talk, and that was pretty much it.

We got out and Zach drove us to the Eiffel tower, that was where we're supposed to meet Malcom Tellmac.

We waited at the base of the tower.

A man approached us.

"James, good to see you again, and this must be Matthew Blackthorne and his stunning lady."

"Yes. This is Victoria." Zach said.

"It's such a pleasure to meet such a ravashing lady." Malcom said.

"well, shall we get going?" James asked.

"Yes." Malcom said, and then we all went back to the car.

Zach gave Malcom the keys, James got shot gun, Zach and I were in the back.

We soon arrived at the park.

We dropped Malcom off.

Then Zach took the keys back and drove to the Le Louvre.

"This day has been splendid. here." he said, handing Zach a package.

"Until later." Zach said, and then drove me back to the hotel.

We went to our room, closed the windows and opened the package, and inside was.................................

* * *

What do you think it was? REVIEW!!!!!! Sorry I took SOOOOOOOO long to update, but teachers are evil and put a lot of projects!!!!!!!


	42. THE PACKAGE!

CHAPTER 42

**Cammie's POV**

We opened the package and to our surprise it was just a ruby broach, and a fake one at that (http://wwwdotjewelryadviserdotus/wp-content/uploads/costume-jewelry-ruby-pindotjpg)

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"Look at this," Zach said, and then picked up a note that was at the bottom of the box.

_This is no joke. There is a package outside your door, put that in the package you got from me, and set it for exactly 12:01. Once you have it set, put it in the package with the necklace and now wrap it up nicely, keep it ready for tomorrow._

There was no clue on who sent it.

But Zach got up and opened the door, finding a package.

He opened it and it was a..............

BOMB!!!!!!!!!!

WTF?!?!?!

WHO SENDS YOU A BOMB???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zach didn't seem fazed at all.

Considering he set the right time and then put it in with the necklace and then closed the package up again.

He found some wrapping paper in the closet and wrapped the box up.

"Who sends people a bomb...?" I muttered.

He chuckled, "Joe."

My face went blank, "typical..." I headed to the bathroom and took a shower.

It was relaxing.

I put the towel around me once I was done.

That's when I realized I forgot to get some new clothes.

I have 3 options.

1. Wear my old, and dirty clothes. NO WAY!!!! Like I'm gonna do that!!!!!

2. Go out in my towel, quickly grab some clothes, and run back in.

3. Wait until Zach goes to sleep, and then sneak out and put some new clothes on.

Looks like number 3 wins...

I made sure the door was locked, and then I sat against it.

15 minutes passed.

I heard knocking on the door, "you alright in there?"

Zach...

"Stay out." I said.

"Cam..." Zach said, and then I saw the locked door... unlock... again...

I put more force against the door, and Zach only opened it a bit.

"Stay out!" I yelled, but he managed to open the door and he was looking down at me.

He smirked at me.

"Cammie, did you forget your clothes?"

"You're enjoying this way too much..." I muttered.

He kneeled beside me.

Zach was smirking at me.

One of his hands went on my shoulder and he pushed me down.

Soon he was on top of me.

He was kissing my neck and my collarbone, but he went all the way to wear the towel started.

I moaned.

He stopped, still smirking, "you're too easy," he said, fully molking.

I pushed him away from me and stormed out of the bathroom, quickly grabbing my PJ'S. Then I waited against the wall close to the bathroom door, just as Zach came out, I flipped him and went back in, and quickly changed.

I came back out.

Zach was in his PJ pants and was just taking his shirt off.

I blushed and toss my old clothes in my suitcase.

I saw Zach smirk.

Which made me blush more, so I decided to go out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

But soon I felt Zach's arms around my waist.

I flinched.

"Relax... it's just me..." he whispered at my ear.

I breathing haltered for a second, but then went even again **(Haltered is a real word right?)**

Zach chuckled, and then pulled me closer to him.

I put my head back a bit and it rested on his shoulder a bit.

Then he used this opportunity to kiss me, it was soft, but still.............. wow.

* * *

**Is haltered a real word? *laughs* All of you thought there was something really big in the package that they received (not the bomb package, the other one) Anyways............................................................... I'm really stumped for an idea for what's gonna happen for their last day of the mission. Any ideas?**


	43. A LONG NIGHT!

Chapter 43

**Cammie's POV**

Zach's lips felt soooooooo.... wow...

And he smelled sooooooo... wow...

And just... wow...

One of his hands gradually moved up my body and rested on my shoulder.

His touch sent shivers up my spine.

His hand was on my shoulder and I usually wouldn't over-react, but I only have a tank top on and he's so close and...

Wow.

He stopped kissing me on the lips and started kissing my neck.

I was blushing majorly now.

I pushed away from him slightly and turned around to face him. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him.

He kissed me back, one hand around my waist and the other one on the back of my neck.

I kept one hand around his neck and the other slipped down to his bare chest.

We both heard someone going onto their balcony, we broke apart and both sighed. Zach led me inside and I sat on my bed.

Zach sat next to me, slipping one of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I looked at him, frowning.

"Zach, forget it. The mood is gone." I sighed.

"Well, let me bring it back." he smirked and then kissed me VERY roughly. Then he pushed me down and was on top of me, but not putting any weight on me.

One of my hands went around his neck and the other on his chest once again. I kissed back and our legs were starting to get tangled with each others.

Zach's other hand went to the back of my neck again as he kissed me harder. I knew that I was enjoying this way too much.

After awhile, we broke apart, but only by an inch. We were still fully entwined in each other. I was breathing heavy.

Zach sighed, "well, there's one promise down the drain."

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I promised I wouldn't force myself on you too much, do you realize how hard that is?" he asked, his eyes staring intently into mine.

"It's good I don't care about that promise." I said and then kissed him again.

We were kissing like this for a good ten minutes, during that we flipped on the bed once and I was on top now.

Then we broke off again and my hand that was around his neck slipped down to his shoulder. I also lied my head against his chest.

Zach ran his hand up my shirt and it rested on my shoulder, sending another shiver up my spine. While that was happening I noticed that he causing my shirt to rise a bit.

Our breathing was both heavy and in unison.

I stayed resting against his chest and slowly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was still on Zach's chest.

I tried to push up slightly to get off him, but his arm that was still around my waist kept me down and even if it didn't, our entwined legs would.

I managed to push away only enough to see his face.

He's...

Absolutely...

Wow...

There just aren't any words to describe him.

He looks amazing when he's asleep, no, he always looks amazing. I felt like something was pulling me close (besides his arm that was pulling me) and then I glanced at his lips, remembering last night. I leaned closer and kissed him lightly.

I didn't think he'd wake up from the lightest kiss, but he did. I felt him kiss me back and he pulled me closer, his free hand went to the back of my neck.

We broke off sooner than yesterday though.

"That was quite a wake up call." he smirked.

I hit him playfully on the chest. "Are you gonna let me go so we can get ready?"

Him looked like he was thinking about it, "I suppose I _could_."

"Will you?" I asked.

He sighed, "only because we have a mission to finish."

Zach then unwrapped his arm around my waist and he untangled our legs. I got off him and walked over to my suitcase, taking out a white tank top, a black and green diagonally striped mini skirt, and 3" black high heels.

I then walked to the bathroom and changed, doing everything else I needed to.

When I came out Zach wasn't facing the bathroom and he was...

Taking off his...

PJ pants...

* * *

**WHOA! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	44. DAY THREE!

Chapter 44

**Cammie's POV**

My mouth fell open and I was frozen to the spot, well, until I saw him starting to turn around. I darted back into the bathroom, and as I was going in I caught a glance of those green eyes.

I locked the door, even though I knew it would be no help. I looked in the mirror, and my face was bright red.

I heard Zach sigh from outside and then the sound of a zipper going up, followed by Zach's footsteps. He unlocked the door and I was barely against it, still in my own little world.

He didn't realize that, so when he opened the door, it pushed me right into the sink counter. I banged my head on the sink tap, with a large... THUD.

"Cam..." Zach breathed, walking over to me. He turned me around, and I saw him, still shirtless. I watched him examining where I hit my head.

He smiled slightly.

Zach was closer than he needed to be. I felt him lightly kiss where I hit my head. I could feel my face getting hotter.

He was staring in my eyes, his were so intense.

Then with a sudden pull, I was in his arms.

"There's no need to be nervous around me." he whispered in my ear.

I was shaking slightly, from him being WAY too close.

His arms went around me, and we both stayed perfectly still and perfectly silent, but soon my arms moved on their own. They hugged him, and then I found myself lying my head on his chest. His bare chest.

Suddenly I heard his cell phone ring from the other room.

Zach sighed and walked away from me to get it. I followed him and sat on my bed, as I watched him on his, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes."

"No."

"Alright, sorry about that sir."

Zach then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Solomon."

"Joe called you?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, the stalker." Zach rolled his eyes.

"He was... watching us?" I asked.

"Yep." Zach said plainly.

"Just great..." I muttered, turning the bright red from before. Zach smirked at my expression and came over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Zach, we should get ready..." I mumbled against his lips. He sighed and pulled away, going over and putting a shirt on.

I picked up the day planner and read it.

_Day Three_

_12:00 pm: Get in your car and drive to 'Taillevent' restaurant and give the package to Daniel Davis, he will give you a VERY important package._

_12:10 pm: Leave the restaurant and go to your hotel room. _

_12:15 pm: Don't open the package, but pack all your things and head to the airport._

_1:45 pm: When you get to the airport, James will be there to meet you. Give him the package. _

_2:00 pm: This is the time the plane back home leaves. Get on board and have a safe trip back home._

I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Zach asked.

I shook my head, "it's almost over..."

Zach looked over my shoulder at the day planner. "So we're gonna kill him?" I looked at Zach and saw him smirking. "Sweet."

I rolled my eyes, but then a thought came to my mind. "What about all those innocent people...?" Zach's smirk faded.

"We can only hope it's not a large explosion." Zach said, with a sad smile.

"Yeah... let's go." I mumbled, getting up. Zach grabbed his keys and took my hand lightly. Probably trying to comfort me, he knew the outcome for those innocent people...

We soon got to his car, and it was quiet as he drove... at first, but then Zach spoke up.

"It's going to be alright. Most of them are probably with him anyways, and the only reason we would be doing this is because he's evil, so..." Zach trailed off, his eyes never leaving the road. I just noticed, he's very careful while he's driving, especially with me here.

"Zach, I'm alright with this." I said, but my voice came out quieter than I intended.

"No you're not." he said.

"Yes I am." I said, glancing at the package that sat on the back seat.

"You are not." he said firmly.

"Shut up already." I whispered.

"I know you're not alright with this at all." Zach said.

"Spies aren't always alright with anything they have to do." I said.

"That's true, but... I can't stand seeing you like this." he said, turning into the restaurant's parking lot. There weren't many cars here yet, so that means there aren't many people.

"Suck it up." I said, getting out of the car once he parked.

When I glanced back at him, he looked at me with a sad expression. That practically shattered my heart for the moment, hopefully it wouldn't be for long.

Zach grabbed the package and we headed in and knocked on Daniel Davis' door.

"Who's there?" he practically shouted.

"Matthew Blackthorne and Victoria Addison." Zach said.

"Oh, come right in." Daniel said.

We entered and he was sitting in his chair, drinking coffee. I sat in a chair in front of his desk just like last time, and Zach sat where he did last time.

"Sorry about that." Daniel said. "You know how it is, can't be too careful." Daniel winked at Zach, sending him a message I couldn't intercept.

Zach smiled slightly, and handed Daniel the package. "Here is your package." Zach said, looking casual.

"Thank you so much, and here is your reward." Daniel gave Zach a small box with an old lock on it. "I don't understand why you'd want it though, I can't even get the lock open."

"Don't worry about that." Zach said, and he held the box in one of his hands. "Anyways, we just came by to drop that off, but we must be going, don't want to miss our flight."

"Where you heading to?" Daniel asked.

Zach didn't even hesitate to say, "Singapore."

"Well, have a nice trip." Daniel said and then turned his attention to me, "it was a pleasure meeting a beauty of your standards."

I smiled slightly, then walked out with Zach.

When we were in his car Zach said, "he makes me wanna gag." He seemed extremely annoyed.

"So we're going to Singapore?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Zach smirked, "yes, but it was just recently renamed."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It was renamed Roseville." Zach chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "come on let's go back to the hotel." Zach drove away.

We made it to our room and got all our stuff, and then we got it into the car. Zach then drove to the airport.

James was there to meet us, just like the day planner said.

"Matthew, Victoria, I hope you enjoyed your stay here." he smiled.

"We did, it was nice meeting you. We have the package, and--" Zach got cut off by an explosion in the distance. "Here..." Zach's voice went softer.

James took it and smiled sadly at Zach and I.

"Hope you enjoy your ride home, it's all over now..." James walked away with the package.

I bit my lip slightly, and Zach led me to the line to get on the plane.

Once everything was done, we sat in our seats in first class. I got the window seat, and Zach hand his hand in mine.

He sighed, "it's over."

"Not by a long shot." I whispered to myself.

* * *

How was it? Sorry to say, but the next chapter will probably be the last :(


	45. HOME SWEET HOME!

Chapter 45

**Zach's POV**

Cammie has been quiet for the last fifteen minutes, and all she's doing is staring out the window. I squeezed her hand a bit and she looked over at me.

"It's okay." I whispered.

Should I tell her the truth about who he was?

"Yeah, I know..." she whispered.

No, I won't.

For her sake, I won't.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was here for me, but I just kept lying to him. I'm not alright with any of this. I don't think this okay at all.

_Then just tell him!_

No!

_You can tell Zach anything, you know that!_

Why does my inner self have to be right... either way, I won't!

_You can trust him! You love him!_

I do.

I wish I could says those words, but at a different time, a different place.

Zach, my inner self and myself stayed quiet for another ten minutes.

"Cammie, please, talk to me. You're really worrying me." Zach said, and his eyes looked so sincere. He really was worried, I could also hear it in his voice.

I cuddled closer to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." he said, and kissed the top of my head. Zach is so sweet sometimes, but I'll bet you anything that when we get back to school he'll be all cocky again. But I know... we're closer than ever. We truly are together and will be forever, well... a girl can hope.

We were talking more, just meaningless chatter, until the plane landed in Roseville. The time flew by. Zach carried my luggage as well as his.

"I could carry my own you know." I said, but he just shook his head.

"I'll do it." he said, and when we were completely out of the airport, we saw a black limo, and standing near it was...

Joe Solomon.

"But wasn't he..." I whispered.

"Uh-huh..." Zach whispered back.

Joe approached us. "Spies have all kinds of ways of getting where they need to go. I'd remember that if I were you." he said and then went back to the limo and got in the driver's seat. We both got in the back and Zach put our luggage on one side. Once I sat down, he sat next to me and slipped his arm around my waist, and I cuddled into his shoulder.

We had a long ride ahead of us.

When we got to the academy it was already 5:30 pm. Although, that's because of traffic, considering for at least half an hour we were barely moving.

Soon we made it back home and we noticed that everyone must be at dinner, considering when we went through the halls, no one was there.

I went to my dorm and put my stuff away.

Zach did the same at his dorm, who knows what else he did, but whatever. I then headed to the dining hall, which Joe was standing outside of, waiting for both of us.

When I walked over to him, Zach turned the corner and came over.

"Alright, when you hear me about to make the announcement that you're back, you'll make your grand entrance." Joe said and then walked in.

We waited three minutes, and then heard Joe. "Two of your classmates were sent on a mission for the last few days, but now... they're back. Please welcome..." that's when Zach and I opened the doors, grinning at everyone, well... Zach was smirking but it is Zach. "Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode." The clapping was loud and didn't stop for a few minutes, but when it did we went to the two free seats close to our friends. I was beside Zach and Macey. Zach was beside me and Grant.

"You're back! I'm so glad!" Bex exclaimed.

"It's be so awful without you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Just wasn't the same." Macey said, the only one not screaming in my ear.

"Thanks girls." I said.

Grant and Jonas were talking to Zach, but I wasn't really paying attention.

Then I saw my mom go up to the podium, she waited for silence. "We also have some... not so great news. Seems like there's an emergency at Blackthorne and all the boys will have to go back early." The room was echoing with screaming girls, but I was sat there silently. I looked at Zach, and he smiled a small and sad smile, that's at least the third today.

"They will be here until dinner is over." mom said, and then left the podium.

Zach sighed, "just my luck."

I looked at him, frowning, "this sucks."

He suddenly smirked, "are you going to miss me?" he teased.

I smiled, "yeah, I will."

He blinked and then hugged me.

There was a chorus of "aw!" coming from Bex and Liz. Macey was just grinning at us.

Dinner went by quickly, and soon girls were going to their dorms, I stayed though, trying to savor the time I had left with Zach.

"Gallagher girl, I'll miss you, it looks like... I have to go now." Zach said, staring my in the eyes, he hugged me again.

"Zach hurry up!" Grant yelled from across the room.

Zach sighed, "Cam, I--" he was cut off by Grant pulling him out the door by the collar. I noticed I was the only one left in the Dining hall. I ran to my dorm room and went to the window. I saw the guys getting into limos. I noticed Zach.

He was looking at my window, he mouthed, 'I love you'.

I mouthed, 'I love you too'. Then he had to go in the limo. I watched as it drove away. I turned around and the girls were grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, heading over to my girl.

"Nothing." they all said in a singsong voice as they went and did their own stuff, still grinning. I started to unpack my stuff and I also put my PJ's on. Then I found note.

_Gallagher girl,_

_I'll see you soon, and that's a promise._

_-Z_

* * *

**That's it people! The story is over, well... not really, there's gonna be a sequel. It's gonna be called... SPIES ARE ALWAYS SPIES! I'm working on it already!!!! Get ready for round two!!!!!**


End file.
